New Life, But New Love?
by MaryFD
Summary: Kyo runs into a new girl while jogging. turns out she's from America who btw is as tough as nails along with her crazy friend. Now the gang find new love in these girls. Pairing KyoxOC MomijixOC HaruxOC YukixTohru DELAYED SORRY
1. Chapter 1

I was in my own little world; thinking about how I could change my life, school was over for summer and I wanted to g

I was in my own little world; thinking about how I could change my life, school was over for summer and I wanted to go to

this new school a changed girl. I didn't want people making fun of me or ganging up on me. Sure I had millions of best

friends but I needed a little change. All my life people picked on me and it made me stronger, made me realize I'm better

than the people who made fun of me heck even guys asked me out because of bets and I learned the hard way that it was a joke. I'm 17 and don't trust a guy when they ask me out and I ignore crude or mean, hurtful comments from people.

I'm way stronger than any other girl; in my heart, soul and will I'm stronger than anyone. But I wanted to shock people next school year and I will. I nodded to myself as I walked agreeing to my plan, not paying attention to a guy jogging towards me until I ran into him and fell to the ground. Apparently he wasn't paying attention either.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Are you all right?" He asked helping me from the ground. "I'm fine. Sorry it was my fault I wasn't paying attention." I said wiping off my ripped jeans. They were already like that and they were my favorite pair now they

were dirty. Great. I looked up and saw his face. 'My god he's handsome.' I thought. He looked me over and that made me slightly nervous.

He said "You know a girl shouldn't be out here alone some guy might harm you." He looked like he may be my age. I lifted

my eyebrow at him and started to laugh. "What's so funny?" He said obviously mad that I ignored his advice. "The thing is that no guy in the world would think once of coming near me the only guys that have are the idiot ones who think they can

win a bet asking me out." I said pulling my little over short hair in a sloppy bun. "My point. You could get hurt." He said crossing his arms.

I scoffed "You don't get it. They bet each other because they know I'm the plain girl, the girl everyone makes fun of. But I know better I may not be as pretty but I'm not dumb." He looked at me again a look of disbelief. I waited a moment waiting

for a response. Okay now he was staring at me. I waved me hand in his face and he didn't snap out of it so I tugged his damp orange hair. "Ow. What was that for?" He said. "For staring. You looked shocked for some reason." I said. He unfolded his arms and yelled "Well it's hard to believe that okay so don't get cocky."

"I wasn't but fine, anyway I'll be fine on my own and sorry for running into you…" I said looking for a name. "Kyo." He finished for me. "And don't worry about it." I shrugged and held out my hand. "If you say so. By the way my name is Cassidy." He shook my hand. "Well I got to get back to my place before my roommate burns it to the ground." I said waving as I walked away.

He stared dumbfounded for a moment then yelled beck "Hey can I at least walk you there or call you later to make sure you didn't die." I walked back over to him and took a pen out of my bag. "No but I'll let you call maybe we can be friends. I'm a good friend and I have plenty to tell ya that." I said taking his hand and writing down the house phone number.

After I put the pen away I walked back to the house leaving him standing there.

I opened the door to the house and went upstairs to my room. I put my stuff away and went back downstairs to make dinner. Cindy was dead asleep on the sofa with the TV on some movie. I shook my head and went to the pantry. I never let

Cindy cook because she would only cook a TV dinner. 3o minutes later Cindy walked in bugging me about what were having when it was in front of her on the stove. "Cindy it's on the stove all you need to do is look." I sighed that girl is to hipper all

the time but I love her like my own sister. She has 4 siblings and I have none so she's all I have besides mom and dad.

We ate dinner with Cindy talking the whole time and me laughing with her. "So meet anyone new today?" She asked since we were new here we've only been here 2 months. I told her about Kyo and as I thought she went crazy.

She cleaned the table and sat on the sofa. "So when's the wedding?" She joked. I snuck up on her and tackled her to the ground tickling her. We laughed till we couldn't breathe. Then the phone rang.

Catching my breath I got up to answer it but she beat me to it. "Hello this is Cindy speaking." She chimed in the phone. "Uh yeah is this the home of Cassidy too?" The guy asked. "Yes it is, are you her new boyfriend?" She smiled as I ran to the phone and hit her in the arm "He's not my boyfriend idiot." I said.

I grabbed the phone from her and pointed upstairs to her room.

She pouted like a little kid and went upstairs. "Hello I am so sorry about Cindy she's a little to hipper right now." I said. On the other end of the phone Kyo was blushing because of what Cindy had asked him but replied "It's fine. I was just calling to see if you were okay and if you wanted to hang out or something tomorrow." I stood there thinking it over. He was a new friend so it wouldn't harm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sure but I don't know this place very well so can I meet you at the park?" I asked. "That's cool how about tomorrow morning at 8?" He asked. "Sure but what did you have in mind?" "Uh well we could just hang around and get to know each other." He said. "Kay then see you tomorrow" "Yup." Then I hung up and went to Cindy's room.

I opened the door seeing her sitting on the floor with the phone next to her "Okay Cindy I know you listened in so you don't need to hide it." She frowned "I don't know how you always find out. But looks like you have a date for tomorrow." She said smiling. "No I don't I'm going to bed." And I shut the door. I changed into my silky nightgown and went to sleep.

In the morning I got up and went downstairs. I didn't bother changing I never get dressed right away in the morning. Cindy was eating cereal "Um aren't you going to be late Cassidy it's 7:45." She said. I ran back upstairs got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a thin white shirt and grabbed a pop-tart "By the way if your not doing anything we might come back here so get dressed." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me as I left.

I arrived at the park 5 minutes before 8 so I was safe. I didn't see Kyo so I sat on a bench and watched the little kids play as I waited. 10 minutes later I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Kyo smiling. He sat down next to me. We were silent for a moment watching the little kids until he broke the silence.

"So you're new here huh?" He asked looking at me. "Yeah. It's a big change living from home." I replied. "So you don't live with your parents or your siblings?" He questioned stunned again. I giggled a bit "No I don't live with my parents and I don't have any siblings. It's a miracle they had me, to them I'm their little miracle." I smiled. "You wanna go for a walk I know a nice place we could talk?" He stated getting up. I nodded and let him lead me.

We ended up at a small river. He sat on one of the rocks and motioned me to join him. I sat beside him trying not to slide off the rock but that was impossible unless I touch him. He saw me sliding and grabbed my waist to keep me on the rock. He blushed a little bit but I didn't notice much.

"So how long have you lived here." I asked. "My whole life. I live with my 2 cousins everyone in my family hates me except some I have a big family too. My mom died when I was little and my dad well he blamed me and left me in the hands of my master but my master is like a real dad I prefer him. You?" He said "I'm sorry about your mother." I said looking down. He shoved playfully "Hey its fine so are you gunna answer me?" He teased. "Oh yeah sorry. Well like I said my mom and dad live in America and I have no siblings the closest I have are my 5 closest friends."

It was getting hot now that it was around 11. "What do you enjoy?" He asked as I got up "That Kyo you'll find out quickly. You'll just have to wait." He looked at me as I put my hair in a high bun and noticed the back of my neck. I ran to the water and jumped in. "What are you doing?" He yelled. "Having fun." I said splashing water on him. 'So she wants to play that way okay I'm in' He thought getting up. He removed his shirt to reveal his well toned body. "Splash water on me again Cassidy and see what happens." He threatened. I wasn't scared so I splashed him more this time. "Alright you asked for it." He said as he ran in after me.

I screamed as he caught me around the waist dragging me down in the water with him. He brought us back up still holding tight so I would stop struggling. I laughed and finally stopped squirming and settled down his grip loosened. His face was next to mine "Told you I would teach you a lesson." He grinned and let me go. I ducked under water and came back up closer to him only a few inches between us.

I grinned and shot water out of my mouth in his face. "Hey not fair." He said splashing me. I ran out of the river laughing with him not to far behind. "I guess I found out one of your interest. One that I might add that got us soaking." He said standing beside me. "Sorry. But at least it was fun." I said ringing my shirt out not noticing that he could see my bra. He looked away quickly and glanced at the long scar on the back of my neck.

He raised his hand up and ran his finger along its length. I looked at him "Sorry I couldn't help it." He said looking down. "It's fine. Let me guess you're curious to how I got it?" I said. He nodded looking up. I sighed "Well you know I said I was a miracle child? Well when I was little I had a brain tumor or you could say cancer twice. The other reason I'm a miracle child is that my mom couldn't have kids." He looked at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay you have got to stop staring at me when I tell you things like that." I said. "I can't help it god I mean it's hard not to when someone tells you things like that." He said 'Also it's hard not to stare at you' He thought. "Well I guess." I said. "Damn my place is too far. How far is your place?" He asked. "About 10 minutes we could hang there for a while." I answered. "Sure."

We walked up the path to the road. About 5 minutes went by of us chatting when a blonde boy almost as tall as Kyo who was about 5'11 so he was about 5'9 came over. "Hey Kyo who's this and why are you two wet?" He asked. "Momiji what are you doing here?" Kyo asked. "Nothing really I was just curious to the new people that arrived, their supposed to be 2 girls about our age. Now answer me."

Kyo rolled his eyes. "This is Cassidy. Her and her friend moved here from America. We're wet because we went swimming." "Okay so you're the one who moved in down the road. Nice to meet you my name is Momiji Sohma, Kyo's cousin." I looked at Kyo "So you're a Sohma as well? Cool um Momiji how old are you?" "Well I'm 16 turning 17 soon and Kyo's turning 18 in a couple of months." He smiled. "Can we go now?" Kyo asked.

"Um sure. Sorry Momiji but we need to get back to my place." I said. "Oh can I come I want to meet your friend and maybe hang out with her." He said. "Sure." Kyo groaned as a protest and I elbowed him in the side "It's not that bad maybe they'll like each other he reminds me of Cindy." He shoved his hands in his pockets. 'I don't want to force her away by making a move to quick' He thought.

The three of us arrived at the house 3 minutes later. I opened the door to see Cindy dancing in bright green stockings with a black skirt and a white shirt while listening to her I-pod. I walk over to her then look back at Kyo who was stunned and Momiji who was smiling at Cindy then I pulled out her earphone and poked her in the side. She turns around and pokes me back still dancing. I laugh and turn her to face our guests.

She freezes and runs upstairs. Momiji asked "Will she be okay?" "Yeah give her a minute to hipper down. She's always like that, me too well at least I can be responsible and serious." I motion them to the living room to sit down. Cindy runs down the stairs and sits down on me. "Cindy get off before I hurt you." I said. She jumped up and sat on the floor next to me.

"Cindy this is Kyo and his cousin Momiji, he wanted to meet you." I said. "Hi Momiji want to hang out?" She asked. "Sure." He said grabbing her and out the door they went. "Okay told you they would leave once they met each other so I'm going to dry off and change and I'll find you something while your clothes dry." I said getting up motioning him to follow.

He followed me to the laundry room "She looks like she is a loon." He commented. I gazed up at him "Cindy gets excited a lot as you can tell from when you were on the phone you should have seen her at dinner when I told her about you. But she's not a loon, well not to me anyway." I said grabbing a pair my dads old sweat pants he gave me and one of my oversize black T's. "You talk about me?" He asked grabbing the clothes but looking in my eyes.

"Don't get your head in the gutter Kyo I only met you yesterday. The only people who made it a big deal was Cindy, and I don't think you would want to know what she has to say." I said walking out and to my room. "Okay then know you made me curious what did she say?" He raised an eyebrow and blocked me from entering my room. I sighed well if he really wants to know… "She started asking me when the wedding is and how many kids we were planning to have are you satisfied?" I said ducking under his arm to go in the bedroom to get a change of clothes for myself.

"And that's bad how?" He asked from the doorway. I shrugged "I figure no one likes me like that so I don't think you would. Anyway the main reason is she says that stuff hoping to get me out there or for a new guy friend to respond positively to her remark. Now we can finish this later close the door so I can change." I said pulling out a pair of ripped shorts and a yellow shirt. He closed the door and went in the bathroom and changed. He put the clothes in the dryer and left to stand by my door so I couldn't see him.

I turned the dryer on and left for to find Kyo since he was apparently already changed. I couldn't find him. I walked past my room and froze. I backed up to see Kyo lying on my bed. "Took you long enough." He said sitting up. I stared at him for a moment taking him in. He looked drop dead sexy lying there. I walked over "Comfortable?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Yup and I don't plan on moving." He answered grinning. I smirked "Okay then I'll just…" I said then sat on his stomach and lied across him. He made an 'owf' noise then rested back again, his breathing relaxed. Darn I thought he might move guess it's time for plan B. I looked at him, his eyes were closed. I smirked hopefully I could fine his tickle spot.

I reached my hand about to touch his side when his asked "What are you doing?" Crap he has good senses "Nothing. Why were dozing off?" I asked looking at him. He opened one eye "I wasn't, I was relaxing." He said then shut his eye again. "Even when I'm lying across you? Aren't I heavy?" I asked. Most say that I'm too heavy so I was a little shocked. "You're as light as a feather."

I sighed and stared at the ceiling. Too lost in my own world I didn't notice Kyo until I felt my shirt lift a little and I started laughing. He tickled me all around my waist until I was gasping for air did he stop. "No fair I was supposed to get you." I said. "Well it was fun for me." He said grinning. He pushed himself up making me slid into his lap. I heard his stomach growl and I giggled and sat up. "Looks like its lunch time come on." Standing up. He stood up to go downstairs. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back "Race ya." I said pushing him back on the bed and running out the door.

I ran to the stair way when I saw him chasing after me. I jumped on the railing and slid halfway down when he caught me by the waist and pulled me off. Darn I was so close. He put me down when we got to the kitchen "I believe I win." He said with a smug look. I nudged him in his side and went to cook some lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile in town Cindy and Momiji were sitting in the grass at the park. "So how did you and Cassidy meet?" Asked Momiji. ""Cassidy and I met in 8th grade. I was new to her school but I made quick friends with her. She and I and 4 of our other friends were so tight everyone called us the weirdo's of the school but we didn't care. Cassidy and I hung out a lot with made some people think we were lesbo's we played along but holding hands and said things like were best friends so of course were this tight. It was funny to see the reaction." She said smiling at the memory.

"You guys that close?" He said in aw. "Yup like sisters we are. She takes care of me like I'm the youngest but she fools around with me by doing stupid dances like the one you walked in on me doing and stuff like that." Said Cindy. "Do you mind me asking…was it hard for you to leave your family and friends?" He asked unsure if he should have asked that.

She sighed and focused her attention on her hand "Yeah it was kind of hard to leave my buds and it was hard to leave my little brothers and sister but I keep in touch more with my friends than anyone." He smiled and said "Come on lets get some ice cream." He got up and held his hand out to her she grabbed it and walked to the ice cream stand.

They got their ice cream and Cindy sat down next to a tree when Momiji stuck up behind her and put a cube of ice down the back of her shirt. Cindy froze and yelped, a delayed reaction, and pulled it out of her shirt while Momiji was laughing. "Oh you think that's funny?" She said and threw some ice cream at his face. He stopped laughing and stared at her then smiled and went up to her and shoved his ice cream in her face.

She burst out laughing and chased him as he ran away. He hid and came up behind her as she passed his hiding spot grabbing her waist. Cindy jumped and screamed out of shock. Finally they calmed down "Okay my turn. What about you and your family?" She asked him. He smiled and answered "I have a little sister named Momo with my mom and dad. Oh and If you haven't guessed I have a huge family. I play the violin too." He shouted happily.

"Two things we have in common so far, we both have siblings and we both act silly." He added. She smiled "Maybe we should get back before it starts raining." Cindy said looking at the clouds. He nodded and helped her up and started walking back to her home. When they opened the door Cindy saw a flash of yellow then saw Kyo walk around the corner looking for Cassidy. He looked over to the open doorway to Cindy "Ya'll see where she went?" He asked. Momiji pointed the direction she ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kyo ran up the stairs and they followed him quietly to Cassidy's door. Kyo smirked and opened the door and shut it quietly behind him so Cindy and Momiji couldn't see what they were doing.

In my room I heard Kyo open then shut my door. I stayed quiet in my hiding spot. He walked past where I was so I quietly crawled out but he heard me and turned around. I squeaked and ran to jump on the bed to get to the door but he tackled me as I made it to the bed making him fall over me as I screamed. He pinned my arms over my head so I couldn't move. Kyo leaned down "I win again give up yet?" He said. I shook my head as 'no'. He sighed "Well we'll have to finish this game later since Momiji is back with Cindy." He said getting off me. Cindy burst in to see us lying on my bed catching our breath. "So I guess the two lovebirds are finally tired." She said with Momiji grinning behind her.

I got up and gave her my death glare as I walked over to her. "I'm gone." She said then ran downstairs. I chased after her as she jumped on the couch. I tripped her and tackled her to the ground with tickles. Kyo and Momiji came downstairs watching us laughing. Cindy finally passed out with the lack of air and I tried to catch my breath. Momiji stared at the lifeless girl on the floor.

I saw him and said "Don't worry she'll wake up in 5…4…3…2." Counting the seconds and then Cindy sat up right when expected. Kyo looked at me "Does that happen a lot?" He asked. I nodded at him then Cindy popped up beside me "Yeah. But if Cassidy is very, very tired she'll laugh at anything for a long time then pass out on her own then wakes up in the morning or in about 3 minutes." She grinned. I looked at the clock after hitting her in the head "Uh this is fun but when do ya'll need to be back?" I asked. Kyo glanced at the clock "Gahh. I'm supposed to be at the Dojo in 5 minutes." He yelled. "Don't worry I'll give a ride, you too Momiji." I said grabbing some car keys. Momiji said "Nah I can walk. I had fun today Cindy maybe we can go out tomorrow." He said facing Cindy. "Sure thing, just call." She smiled.

Kyo was waiting for me so I left as Momiji walked out. We got in the car and started toward the Dojo. When we arrived I got out and went to the door. "What are you doing?" He asked catching up to me. "Going in. I've never been to a Dojo before." I said walking in to be greeted by a tall man. "Hello I don't think I've seen you here before can I help you?" He said. At that time Kyo walked in. "Hey dad." He said. "Hey Kyo who's this beautiful young lady?" He asked. Kyo hit himself in his head 'She's a friend I met her yesterday. She's from America." He said going to change.

After he left I was alone with this man. "Are you really Kyo's dad?" I asked. "No but I took him in." He answered "Oh so you're his Master. Nice to meet you. Kyo's said lots about you." I said holding out my hand. "Yes I'm surprised he said anything about his life to you so soon. He's not very open. You can call me Kazuma." He said taking my hand. "Ah my name is Cassidy. I can say Kyo is fun to hang out with, he's very fast and hides well."

"Really I'm sure he'll talk about it during his lesson. Your Japanese is very good for an American." He said. "Thanks I've been learning it since I was 13." Just then Kyo came back in wearing his karate outfit. I looked at the time "Oh I've got to get going just incase Cindy tries to cook again. See ya later Kyo." I said walking out the door putting my hair in a ponytail.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kazuma spotted the cursed scar as I walked out and drove away. He looked at Kyo about to say something but Kyo cut him off "Yeah she survived cancer twice." He said. Kazuma nodded "Good thing I'm glad you opened up to her like you did. She gives off that impression that you could tell her anything and she'd know exactly what to say. By the way what did you all do that had to do with chasing each other." He asked raising an eyebrow at his son. Kyo walked away "I'll tell you during the lesson it's not like what your thinking so stop thinking it."

During the lesson Kyo told his master everything from the last two days with a smile on his face. At the end of the lesson it was around 10:30 "Sounds like you like her." Said Kazuma. Kyo smirked "Ya know I think I do. She's gunna be hard though. She told me that she never believed a guy when they said they liked her." He said. "Why?" asked Kazuma. "Because it was always a bet. See she has a hard time because everyone makes fun of her and they do it as a joke. She told me that her past experiences have made her stronger. I know this but it's hard to believe because she's so carefree."

Kazuma nodded and said "I can tell by looking at her she's got a strong heart and will." Kyo looked at him then agreed and went to go change. He came back out later "Crap I left my clothes at her house." He said then said goodbye to his master and left in a hurry.

Kyo arrived at Cassidy's within 15 minutes of running. To his dismay the lights were off. 'Crap maybe if I can find her window…' He thought walking to the back of the house. He found her window and climbed the latter that was near her window. When he reached the window he found it unlocked and opened it.

He stumbled in and fell over as he entered. Cassidy shot up wide awake "Freeze I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." She said. Kyo froze he didn't want to wake her, he got a glimpse of her before he fell and she looked like an angel.

I turned on the lamp and saw Kyo standing with his hands raised and the window open. "Kyo what are you doing here?" I said. He put his arms down "I forgot my clothes and I didn't feel like getting questioned by my perverted cousin." He said "So you came though the window?" I said getting up and walking over to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kyo looked at her as she got up and walked over to him. She was wearing a black tank top and light blue short shorts. He forgot to breathe. "Yeah well the lights were off so I thought it might be safe to come in your room. Apparently not when you have a gun in here." He said sitting on the bed. "I don't really have a gun I just say that to scare the intruder." She said sitting next to him lying back against the pillows. He groaned and dropped on the pillows "I'm busted. I thought you might be a heavy sleeper." He said.

I giggled "No I'm a light sleeper. I'll go get your clothes you look tired." I said getting up to get his clothes from my dresser. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back down my head landing on his chest. "In a minute I need a rest I ran all the way here." He said yawning. I moved my head off his chest and back on the pillow.

I waited a moment then got up with no protest from him. I walked back over and saw him asleep. I put down his clothes and walked over to him. I put the covers over him and turned the light off. I closed the window and walked to the door when he woke up. "Where are you going?" he said. "Well since you fell asleep I figured I'd let you stay here for the night." He patted the bed "Thanks but you don't need to leave. You could stay here." He said drowsily.

I walked out of the room thinking I'm crazy and came back with a thick blanket. "Fine but don't touch me." I said sitting on top of the covers. I turned off the light and turned my back to him. In a couple seconds I heard Kyo breathing slow so he was asleep and soon I drifted off too. I the morning was interesting.

I woke up at 8 noticing arms were wrapped around me and remembered what happened. He woke up after I did but moved his head into the crock of my neck he was still a little sleepy I guessed. "Kyo wake up and get off me." I said. He groaned and shifted away from me a little. He was awake enough so I hit him in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" He said wide awake now. "For touching me." I said getting up off the bed. Cindy knocked on the door "You okay Cass. Your yelling." She said. "I'm fine go down and eat." I told her. I heard her footsteps go downstairs then I turned back to Kyo who was still sitting in bed.

"I can't help what I do when I'm sleeping." He said. I went quiet for a moment then sat back down on the bed. "Yeah I know. You're right I'm sorry for overreacting." I whispered. Kyo put his hand on my shoulder "It's fine I guess it was fine of awkward." He said I laughed and pushed him back on the bed but he soon had us reversed. "Race ya to the kitchen." He told me and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I grinned and ran after him downstairs. When I reached the bottom step I was lifted up and spun around in circles. I got dizzy after a bit and held on tight to his neck trying to calm down. He put me down laughing and I had to hold on to him to make the dizziness fade but to no success, I fell to his feet. Cindy stared as Kyo picked me up and brought me to the chair.

Cindy asked Kyo "What are you doing here?" Kyo sat down and before he could answer I cut in "He broke in my window last night." Cindy gaped at him "That is so wrong Kyo. If you wanted to see Cass naked you could have just knocked. But then again she wouldn't let you in. I didn't know you were that perverted." She said.

I glared at her then Kyo spoke up "I just left my clothes here and the lights were out so I figured it'd be okay to come in her window." He yelled. Cindy shrugged and looked at me "Well I'll see you after work I'm meeting Momiji for lunch so I'll see ya." She said clearing her bowl. I hugged her bye and fixed some breakfast.

Kyo got a bowl and fixed cereal and sat down again across from me. After a couple of bites I looked at him "Next time you decide to stay in your staying in the spare room." I said grinning. Kyo thought for a moment before answering "That's cool I guess." He finished his cereal and washed the bowl. "I should call home I probably scared Tohru to death." He said.

"Who's Tohru, your girlfriend?" I asked. He picked up the phone "No. She's Yuki's. She is supposedly our house keeper." He started talking to someone on the phone then yelled "I'm not like you pervert." Then hung up. "Who was that?" I asked. "Shigure, my older cousin." "Oh." I said. I washed my dish and went to the stairs.

"Hey do you ah…mind going with me to my place so I don't get questioned." Kyo asked coming up behind me. "Um okay just give me a minute. Oh and you might want to get your own clothes on so Shigure won't think the wrong way." I said going into my room. "Yeah." He said grabbing his clothes and going into the next bedroom.

I went through my dresser and found a pair of black ragged old short shorts that had a small hole in the back pocket and a baby blue thin tank. I threw them on and grabbed a pair of flip-flops then pulled my hair up in a clip. I put on a black heart necklace and I went downstairs. Kyo saw me come downstairs and started staring again. I took his hand and grabbed my car keys.

We got in the car and Kyo said "You look good Cass." I shrugged. "Thanks. Which way?" I asked. He pointed and I pulled in 20 minutes later. I got out and gazed in amazement at the house. He got out and headed to the door. "I love this house Kyo it's amazing." I said running up behind him. He shrugged and walked in the house not making any noise.

"Hello anyone home." I yelled. Kyo elbowed me in the side and put his finger to his mouth. Too late, a girl that looked around my age came running in. "Kyo-kun where were you? Are you okay?" she said rather panicky. "I'm fine Tohru." He said putting his hand up to stop her worrying. All of a sudden a boy with silver hair and purple eyes walked in the room. "Is everything okay Tohru?" He asked then stopped as he saw Kyo "Oh your back." I moved from behind Kyo who was blocking me from everyone's sight.

"Hey everyone! Nice to meet you. The name's Cassidy." I said holding out my hand. The two I expect to be Yuki and Tohru just looked at it. "Oh um I guess not everyone here knows the American greeting." I said this time I bowed slightly to them. Tohru immediately bowed back and said "Very nice to meet you Cassidy." She smiled and quickly added "Oh I forgot the tea excuse me." Yuki then bowed to me "Pleasure to meet you Miss. Cassidy."

An older man came in view who looked to be in his 20's. He spotted me and Kyo and ran over "Oh Kyo where have you been..." He looked at me "Maybe deflowering this beautiful young lady." He smirked. Before Kyo could even get a fist formed I put my hand over his arm to stop him "From the sounds of it you must be Shigure. Nice to meet you, though I don't think your comment to be true. My question is if you were dropped on your head as a baby." I held out my hand and he took it laughing.

"It is true I am Shigure. So you're from America I heard." He said. "Yes sir I am. Me and my friend moved out here 2 months ago. Beautiful place too." I said with a smile. Shigure looked at Kyo "Kyo be a dear and go say hi to Haru he wants to fight again." He said then left. I looked at Kyo who looked like he wanted to kill someone. "Hey you okay Kyo you look like your about to murder someone." I said. "Yeah well for what Shigure said yeah I want to murder him." He said heading towards the stairs. I followed him.

"To be honest I like them. Shigure looks like he can be very perverted and serious. Let me guess he is a novelist and Yuki is popular and Tohru worries and works too hard and hides her feeling and emotions away within her." I said. Kyo froze and I ran into the back of him. He turned around "How do you know that?" He asked. I told him "Oh that's easy, I see right through people's emotions and can read them like a book. I can tell everything they've been though just be looking at them."

"Makes people who know that feel vulnerable." He said. "Good it's scary what I can do." I replied. We walked into his room and I saw a white haired guy sitting on the bed. "Yo Kyo who's she?" He asked pointing at me. I walked up and held out my hand yet again "The name's Cassidy. Nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand. "You too. My name is Hatsaharu."

He got up "Kyo I came for a fight so lets do it." He said. "If you guys are gunna fight go out side." Said Shigure. Kyo walked downstairs and outside with me and Haru following. Once we were out side Kyo said "I'm not fighting you idiot when Cass is here." He said. They started arguing so I sat on the porch. I heard Haru yell "If you don't fight me scaredy-cat then I'll just keep your precious Cassidy company." He threatened. I smirked. I walked up to Kyo "He has two sides a dark and a white, that's interesting." I turned to Haru "Don't you dare touch me Black Haru." I said in a low tone. Kyo pushed me back down on the step as Haru charged at him.

A couple minutes of them punching and throwing kicks at each other Yuki came and sat down beside me. "You might get bored in a bit these two do this almost every week." He said. I smiled at him "I can keep myself entertained like I said to Kyo I can learn more about everyone by just looking at them. I can tell every thing from just that." I said.

"Just by looking at people?" He asked. "Yup." I said. He looked at me disbelieving "I don't believe you." "Well I know almost everything about Kyo and just in two days. Even though he told me about his life growing up. His Master is very proud to call him his son. I met him last night and I could tell. If you still don't believe me I bet I can tell about you." I said.

He nodded and I looked at his eyes for a moment. "You've suffered so much in the past Yuki mentally and physically. You never really smiled in your life. The head of your family wasn't much help either. Tohru made you learn how to smile again and love. I envy her." I stated as a tear slid down my eye.

Yuki sat there in a state of shock "Well I don't think I'll doubt you again. You're right Tohru is very special to me because of that. You have a gift Miss. Cassidy keep it." He said then left me to my tears. Kyo kicked Haru when he saw what happened and Haru fell to the ground. In a moment he was at my side. "Cass what's wrong? Did that damn Yuki do anything to you?"

I shook my head and wiped only 3 tears away and grinned. "No. He just told me I'd get bored that's all then after he left I thought about what I saw in him. It was painful that's all." I said. "Cass you shouldn't think about that to much okay. C'mon let's go I'm sure you need to get to work by now." I nodded as he helped me up.

"Hey Kyo you think your Master could train me?" I asked before we went inside. "Are you flexible?" he asked I nodded and he pointed towards yard where Haru was walking this way. I walked out and made a bridge and some other gymnast moves. He nodded thinking 'Oh god she's making it hard for me not to kiss her.'

I ran back to him and said goodbye to everyone before leaving for work. I got into the car when Kyo ran up "Where do you work?" he asked. I told him I helped at the Arts center. He nodded and waved as I left. I got back to the house and grabbed my Art supplies.

Momiji took Cindy to see a movie then they left to a photo booth nearby. "Look at this one Cindy." Said Momiji as he held out his strip too the one where they stuck their tongues at the camera. Cindy nodded and looked at her watch. "Crap I'm gunna be late. Sorry Momiji I got to go to work see ya." Momiji took her hand and left a kiss on her knuckles. "Alright I'll see ya later then." She blushed then she ran to her job at the Café.

Cassidy got home around 8 and fixed a quick dinner and waited for Cindy. Cindy finally arrived back at 10 when the phone rang. I got up and answered it "Hello... Chris are you serious...Really we can't wait…Alright see you then bye." Cindy sat next to me and I told her what Chris told me. "That's so awesome. She'll be our neighbor and her brothers are coming too this is gunna be the best year." She said.

Chris arrives in two days so we've got that much time to get together a welcome party for her and her brothers. We left to bed beat. The next day Momiji stopped by. He opened the door and knocked Cindy off the latter. Good thing he was there to catch her. "You alright? What are you guys doing? Having a party?" He asked putting Cindy down when she nodded.

"Our friend Chris is moving in next door with her brothers." I said throwing the streamer over the fan. Momiji helped out with the things we couldn't do. Around 3 a knock came at the door and Momiji answered it "Hi Kyo we could use you help." He said pulling Kyo inside.

"With wha--?" he was about to ask when he saw the decorations and Cindy hanging up balloons. "Are you guys having a party?" he asked. I yelled from the kitchen "Yes. Can um I get some help in here? Cindy?" Cindy was busy on the latter pinning the balloons up "Kyo can you help her while me and Momiji pin these up?" She asked. He nodded and headed to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We all finished and took a short break, in which we all fell asleep on the couch. I woke up around 7 and I woke Kyo up "Kyo you need to get back home." I said. Momiji woke up and left with Kyo. I left Cindy to sleep on the couch. In the morning we got ready for the arrival of Chris and her brothers. Around noon someone knocked on the door I opened it and me and Cindy yelled "Surprise!" but when I saw the people I sighed. Haru came in "So this is the way you guys let people in your house. Anyway mind if we stay?" He said pointing to Kyo and Momiji.

I nodded and shut the door behind them. Haru kept watch for Chris and told when a car was pulling in the driveway. Momiji and Cindy and everyone hid except Kyo who stood beside the closet I was in. I motioned him to hide but he looked confused so I pulled him in the closet roughly and shut the door, in a second it was real dark.

I heard the door open and Aya yell "Anybody in this dump home?" then an "Ow." Escape from his mouth. I gave everyone the okay and we jumped out "SURPRISE!" Me and Cindy ran up to Chris and hugged her. After a minute she said "This is nice but I can't breathe." We laughed then hugged Aya and Ruri.

Haru walked up and greeted himself as did Momiji and Kyo. After everyone knew each other we sat down to eat. We laughed and talked the whole time except for Kyo who was unusually quiet. After we ate we made plans with Chris for tomorrow and she left for their new home.

Kyo was upstairs so I left everyone to go find him. I finally found him in my room, sitting at my desk. "hey why are you up here and in my room for that matter?" I asked. He just looked at me then shrugged "I don't know I guess it's quieter up here." I sat cross-legged on my bed. After a couple minutes of silence I asked him "Why were you so quiet you usually talk."

"That's only when I'm around you. I don't talk a lot around people but I lose my temper a lot. For some reason though, with you, I don't lose my temper and I can do whatever I feel comfortable." He said. "Thanks Kyo. It's nice hanging with you too and you know your welcome here anytime if you need to get away." I said smiling at him as he looked up.

He nodded and stood up and walked over to where I sat. "Well I guess I better get back see ya later." He said. I nodded "See you later Kyo." That night I wrote yet another journal entry about the day and went to bed. The next morning we met Chris and headed to town. "What do you know about Haru?" Chris asked.

Cindy shrugged and pulled us over to a clothing store and dragged us in. "I met him a while back Chris. He is a black belt in martial arts and smooth talking, calm and has a black side when you get him very angry or annoyed." I said. Chris grinned and nodded in understanding. Because of her moods she'd be perfect for him.

At the Dojo Haru and Kyo were talking after a match "Cassidy is kind of cool." Said Haru. "Yeah. What of it?" asked Kyo. "Nothing really I think I'll make a move on her some time." Haru said. Kyo shot him a death glare "Don't you dare touch her Haru or I'll kill you!" He yelled. Haru smiled "I knew you liked her. No wonder you're so sweet on her. Ask her out before someone else does."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A couple of days had passed since that talk with Haru and Kyo was pissed because it bugged him. Yuki walked in "You idiot. What did you do to Tohru. She's downstairs crying go apologize." And he walked out. Then Shigure said something even more and talked about his love affair with Cassidy and that pissed him off even more because nothing was going on between them.

It was dinner time and him and Yuki were doing their usual fighting when Kyo finally had enough anger from the fight and the past couple days he yelled "I've had it with you ya Damn rat and this house I'm leaving!" and he ran upstairs to pack a small duffle.

He wrote a small note to Tohru saying that he was fine and was staying with a good friend and not to worry then he jumped out his window and headed to the path that lead away from the Sohma household. On his walk he thought how long it was since he's made a new friend and noted that Cassidy and Cindy were the only new friends in a long while.

He smiled thinking back the past week of the time he's spent with Cass and started into a jog. When he arrived he saw the lights were out then looked at his watch, the same place that beaded bracelet was not to long ago and saw the time. It was very late, 11:55 to be exact.

Kyo frowned and decided know matter what Cassidy said, coming in the door is just boring but climbing in her window was way more fun. He walked around back to her window and scaled the side of the house and opened her window. 'That girl needs to learn it's dangerous to leave her window unlocked.' He thought as he climbed inside, pulling his duffle behind him.

Surprisingly to ho him, Cassidy was still asleep with a little orange book next to her bed. He walked over to the bedside and kneeled down to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and calm in her sleep. A piece of her hair fell in her face and he brushed it away. Cassidy smiled in her sleep and her eyes opened.

My eyes went wide when I saw someone in front of me until I saw the orange tint to the person's hair and recognized Kyo. Still half asleep I moved over and patted the warm sheets. He lied down next to me and we stayed in silence for a while. "Something's wrong Kyo what is it?" I said awake now. He shrugged "Nothings wrong." He stated bluntly. I shoved him playfully "That's bull I know you better than that."

He yawned and said "Not that much is wrong anymore. When I was back at the house I got into another fight with Yuki and Shigure's perverted comments about us so I packed and stormed out." I sighed "You're seriously going to let them get to you even Shigure?"

He shrugged "Yeah well I just needed to get out of there for a while. Do you mind if I stay here?" he asked. I yawned "I don't mind Kyo. I'll go get you some sheets." I said getting up. "No Cass you need to go back to sleep I'll get them." Kyo said getting up. "I am going to help Kyo. You are my guest after all." I said getting up and going out to the hallway closet.

I pulled sheets out and went into the next room. Kyo followed to help. After the bed was done I lied down on it and watched Kyo unpack his stuff into the small dresser. "Hey Cass thanks for letting me stay here." Kyo said turning around to face Cassidy but found her sound asleep. Kyo smiled and walked over to her sleeping form.

He lifted her up and carefully took her to her room. Once in there he lied her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her and spotted the little orange book again, this time picking it up though. He sat in the desk chair and opened to the marked page. He read the page and then flipped a couple pages before. He read with fascination about the day he met her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After reading another entry he remarked her page and put the book back. He went to his new room thinking about what he read and smiled, she thought he was a good guy that is now her best friend. Only thing was after the past week and a half he wanted her to be more than just friends but as he thought, that would be hard.

He slept well that night, better than any. In the morning Kyo was the first one up as usual and made rice and salmon for breakfast. I woke up to the smell of the salmon and went downstairs. "Morning Kyo. You didn't have to make breakfast though." I said coming up behind Kyo.

"I was hungry. My treat to you, a traditional Japanese breakfast." He said serving me a plate. I sat down and waited for him to join me. When he sat down I tasted the food "Oh my God Kyo this is delicious. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" I asked.

"In the mountains. I had to know how to make my own food because my dad is so bad at it." He said taking a bite. Cindy came down stairs and sat next to me and started eating my food quickly. "Thanks to no-one. Now I'm late for work again." She looked to Kyo "Why are you here so early?" she asked. "I'm staying here for a while got a problem?" "No, no problem. What did you have girlfriend problems? No worry I'm sure Cass will make you forget her." She said with a wink.

I didn't bother hitting her in the head because I was too amused by the look on Kyo's face. All I could do was shake my head at her and laugh at his face. Cindy got up "My boss wants me in earlier today for some reason she's such a pain though. Well breakfast was good so I'll see ya'll later." She said walking out the door.

When the door shut I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Kyo growled. "Nothing just the look on your face when she said that." I answered still laughing. I finally laughed hard enough and passed out. Kyo looked at Cassidy 'She still must be tired from yesterday.' He thought as he smiled and shook his head and carried her to the couch.

I woke up about 5 minutes later and walked into the kitchen where I heard clashing dishes. There in front of the sink was Kyo. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. Kyo jumped and said "Geez Cass you know how to give someone a heart- attack." I giggled. "Do you think you can get off me now?" He asked holding my legs so I wouldn't fall.

"Mmm no. I'm taller up here." I said. "Okay then we'll have to do this the hard way." I braced myself as he went into the living room and sat on the couch "Ready to get down?" he asked and I shook my head. He lied down on top of me moving so he could get comfortable "How bout now?"

"I got a better idea. Instead of trying to squish me go to my room so I can make my bed." I said. He sighed and got up with me clinging to him. We climbed the stairs and he dropped me on my bed. He spotted my journal and stared at it for a second until I said "Is there a reason your staring at my journal? You can read it if you like, nothing bad in it."

"Really you'd let someone read your diary?" he said. "Well yeah what's wrong with that?" I asked. "Because there might be something private in it." I shrugged. "Nothing in there worth to say out loud really. Just think of it as a book. Besides you might be interested in my life though I highly doubt it." I said.

"Why wouldn't I care about your life, after what you told me?" he said sitting next to me. "I don't know. Just think it might be a waste for someone." I said. He pulled my face to look at him "I care and I appreciate that you'd let me read your journal." He picked it up and lied back against the bed.

I watched him read intently. I'm surprised he wanted to read it in the first place, I mean it starts off when I'm in like 4th grade so yeah it's a pretty big book. After like five minutes he had read like 10 pages and he looked up at me something unreadable in his eyes. He pulled me down to lay beside him with his arm behind my head.

Next door Chris was sitting on the couch when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to find Haru "Haru what are you doing here?" she asked. "No reason in particular just decided to drop by. Can I come in?" he asked and Chris motioned him to come in.

Haru stepped in and followed Chris to the sitting area. "I stopped by to see if you wanted to hang out sometime if you wanted to." He said. Chris smiled "That'd be fine. How about Friday?" She said. "Cool we can go out for dinner or something." He said getting up. "Okay so I guess I'll see you then." Said Chris walking him to the door. Haru said goodbye and left for the estate.

Back at Cassidy's, Kyo was still reading her Diary. I was still lying there watching Kyo read the last couple pages. When he was done he put the book down and looked at me. "Cass…" was all that came out of his mouth before he hugged me. A moment or two past when I finally hugged him back and he only hugged me tighter. "You cried alone didn't you Cass?" he asked. I nodded into his shirt.

"I can't let people see me cry." I said but the words were a mumble. He let go "It's alright to cry ya' know." He told me. "I know that Kyo but I have a better way than crying when I need to." "What's that?" he asked. "Can't tell you. It's one of the things in my life that keeps me going and well I don't think that it is interesting to you." I said.

"You'll find that secret place of mine soon. Hey you never really looked around the house or in any room besides mine so why don't you do that while I clean up a bit." I said as he watched me pull out some paint splattered, ripped jeans and a pink thin T. "Wait so you mean you have your own room in this house besides this one?"

"Yup and not even Cindy is allowed to disturb me unless of an emergency." I said. He got up "I'm good at finding places." I shook my head after he left and got dressed and cleaned up a bit before heading to my private room downstairs. As I shut the door I heard Kyo come down the stairs. The room was dark so I opened the window blinds and turned on the lights. The room was unfinished except for 2 walls that I worked on as canvases.

Paintings were everywhere along with paints, brushes and sketches. I sat at my easel with a variety of pencils and brushes. Right now I needed to escape into myself and this was my way to do it. I painted hues of blue then reds and oranges for the sunrise. I was working on the scenery when Kyo opened the door. I was so absorbed in my work I didn't notice him shut the door and come up behind me.

He looked at my works then at the walls. Even the floor had paints splattered on it. He took a chair from the corner and sat down still watching my hand fly across the canvas. 10 minutes later I finished and looked at my work, a sunrise and blooming flowers and other plants; a new life of mine and the happiness of new creations.

"Did you do all these paintings?" Kyo asked walking over next to me. "Yeah. This Kyo, is how I escape the world and its displeasures, but also how I express myself to others though they can't read paintings like I can along with other artists." "Their beautiful Cass." he said picking up a sketch. His eyes widened when he saw himself.

"When did you do this?" he said showing me the piece. "A couple days ago. I was hoping you would be a model." "Why?" "Because there is a project I'm doing at the Center and I wanted to do a person." I said taking the piece from him.

He walked around for a minute staring at one of the murals "Alright I'll do it." He said. I ran over to him "Thank you so much Kyo!" I said hugging him. "When do we start?" he asked. "Um we can start tonight, I'll need to sketch you first so we'll just go to bed earlier and go to your room but I need something first but we have to go to your house."

"Your kidding. I can't go back there." Said Kyo. "Fine you can sit in the car while I go into your room." He nodded in defeat and followed me out to the car. "Are you going to wear your painting clothes?" he asked pointing to my outfit. "What's wrong with that? There's nothing wrong with this."

He shrugged and got in. The ride was quiet except for the CD player that was playing an American country CD. "What are they saying?" he asked. "Oh um you don't know that much English yet sorry. It's a country music CD, very good." I said. "Really? Can you sing it in Japanese for me?"

I cleared my throat and sang "Traveln' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks and Kyo listened intently. When I finished I took a deep breath and Kyo said "Whoa Cass didn't ever in my life think you could sing. I like the song but it's a little to lovey-dovey for me."

"Hey bet you never hummed in your life." I retorted at him. "Yup and don't plan to neither." He said as we pulled in the path to the house. I got out and Kyo sank into his seat as I walked up to the door. I knocked and Shigure opened the door.

"Oh the lovely Cassidy is here at our time of need and sorrow. Our poor Kyo has gone missing again." He said dramatically. I can in and saw Yuki at the table "Good to see you too Shigure and Yuki. Um where's Tohru?" I said. Yuki looked up "She's in a panic in her room because that stupid cat has disappeared again." He growled the last part.

I nodded and went up the stairs to Tohru's room and knocked, soon the door opened to reveal and red eyed Tohru. She motioned me inside and shut the door. "Cassidy-san why are you here? If your looking for Kyo he's gone." She said sadly. I smiled "Tohru don't worry about Kyo alright. Didn't he leave you a note?" she nodded and showed it to me.

"Can you keep a secret Tohru?" I asked. She nodded and I said "I'll tell you where he is staying as long as you promise to call me Cassidy and not to tell where he is." She looked up "I promise! Please tell me where Kyo-kun is and if he's safe." She said frantically.

I giggled a bit and said "Kyo is fine he came in my window last night. I told him a while back if he needed to get away he could stay with me and Cindy so that's what he did. If you want to see him follow me to the car in a bit to say goodbye to me."

She smiled and nodded. I smiled back and went to Kyo's room with Tohru following curiously. I entered his room and went through his stuff till I found what I wanted, a beaded bracelet of black and white. Tohru ran over "You can't take those Cassidy they belong to Kyo-kun." She said. "I know Tohru he told me I could find something that represented him and this does."

She cocked her head to the side and I clarified what I meant "I'm an Art major. Ya know painting and drawing." She looked to me "Oh okay that sounds like fun are you any good?" she asked. "Kyo says my work is beautiful and so do my co-workers, well they say it's better than their own but I like beautiful better." I said putting the beads in my purse and walking out.

"There's more to the beads I know it and I tend to find out." I mumbled loud enough for Tohru to hear. "Your right about that but it's not my place to say. Ask Kyo he might open up to you." She smiled "I'm glad Kyo has found someone to love and someone to live for. You have my thanks Cassidy and all the other Sohma's thanks." She added as we walked to the dinning room where Yuki and Shigure were.

Yuki looked up at the sight of Tohru and got up to hug her. "Are you alright? I'll kill that Damn cat if he worried you into a fever." He said. Tohru smiled "I'm much better Yuki thanks to Cassidy." He turned to me "Thank you Miss. Cassidy." He said bowing.

"No problem Yuki. Well I have to get going to get my latest sketch in." I looked at Tohru who jumped and said "Yes um let me walk you out." And she was about to lead me to the door when Shigure said "Cassidy could I be your sketch I'm sure I could pose wonderfully with you there to keep me occupied."

Yuki smacked him in the head and I said "Shigure as much as that sounds um appealing I'd rather stick with my volunteer model." Shigure looked at me "Oh your doing art with a teen model. I wish I could be that young again." He sighed. "Maybe next time." I said then Tohru led me outside.

I saw Kyo's head laying back so I opened my door, got in and poked him. Tohru waiting patiently at my window when I finally put my fingers on his stomach and drew circles. He grabbed my hand "Alright I'm awake so stop." He said sitting up. "Kyo-kun I was so worried!" Tohru said through my window. Kyo looked at Tohru "I left you a note silly. Cassidy you weren't supposed to tell anyone." He said.

"Well she was in her room all day so I only told her." "And I promised not to tell anyone about where you were staying." Tohru cut in. Kyo nodded and said "Okay Tohru I'll see you around come with Haru and Momiji next time they go to Cass's okay?" she nodded and waved bye to us as we left.

"I didn't see anything in your hands what did you get?" Kyo asked as I got out the keys to the house "Um your bracelet." I said walking in. Kyo sat on the couch "I know there's more of a story to this bracelet but I haven't figured it out yet. Yuki called you a cat when I talked to him so that has to have something to do with this."

I sat next to him with it in my hand. He looked at me and took the trinket. "Yeah there is more to it. It belonged to all the cats of the zodiac and I was the final cat." He said. "So your family was cursed?" he nodded and smiled. "Yes. We couldn't hug anyone of the opposite gender or we'd transform into our animal.

"The cat was the cursed of all it had two forms a monster and a cute cat. That's where the beads came in; they'd stop the beast from being released. Last year Tohru broke our curse some how and the only person I hugged was her. Now I can hug you." I hugged him tight.

"It must have been painful." I whispered into his shirt. He nodded against my shoulder as he hugged me back. "I love your hugs Cass they make me stronger." "I'm glad Kyo you do the same to me." We let go of each other and he looked at the clock. "Hey you wanted to learn from Master Right?" I nodded.

"Okay then let's get going it's almost 5 we can eat there. But I'm going to teach you too." We left to the Dojo as Cindy pulled up. She got out and came to the window "Hey I'm going to dinner with Momiji so I might be back around 8." She said. I nodded and Kyo said "We won't be back till 10 so don't wait up."

She looked at me "I'll be fine Cindy we're just going to the Dojo." I said. She nodded and went inside. I pulled out and drove the short ways to the Dojo. I parked and Kyo ran up the steps to the door with me following. I opened the door to be greeted by Kazuma's secretary "Hey Kyo your dad is in the kitchen." He said.

"Oh no, he isn't trying to cook. Please God let him not be cooking." Kyo said before he ran to the kitchen. I followed him but the secretary stopped me "Sorry Miss but your not allowed back there." He told me. Kyo came back and grabbed my hand "She's always allowed back there okay?" he said and dragged me to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At the restaurant Haru and Chris were eating Raman and trying to think of conversation. "So why'd you move here?" asked Haru. Chris looked up from her dish and said "I don't know really. I guess because I like the view here. It's something new." He nodded in response. "So I hear from my friend that you have 2 sides to your personality." She said.

"Yeah I do. I hate it but it shows itself when I'm mad or aggravated." He said. She looked at the door when an all too familiar voice came through the door then Cindy ran over. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Chris put her head in her hand and said "Eating. What's it look like?" she said.

"Well it looks like you two are on a date. Nice to see you again Haru." Said Cindy as Momiji came over. "Hey Haru I didn't know you were here. Oh I know lets make a double date!" he said. Cindy nodded and Chris finally said "We're not on a date you idiot." Haru looked at her then at Momiji "Sure Momiji we can have a double date."

Chris sighed seeing it was 3 to 1 so she gave in. Haru learned almost everything about Chris from Cindy's big mouth. She has a temper and like's to read manga and she is mostly confused all the time. Chris learned all about the times Haru got lost on the way to the bathroom and how he tore the classroom apart.

After enough embarrassing tails Chris made the excuse that she didn't feel good and winked at Haru "Oh well I'll walk you back home Chris." He said as they left. Momiji shrugged and enjoyed the rest of his date with Cindy.

Once away from the restaurant Chris said "Thank God we got out of there. I don't think I could handle anymore." Haru nodded in agreement. "Uh Chris where is your house again?" he asked looking around. "Got lost again did we? Come on." She said leading him back to her place. Teasing him will be so much fun.

Around 8 Momiji and Cindy were standing in front of the front door. "I had fun today Momiji. Thanks for taking me out." Cindy said as she opened the door. "Yeah it's fun hanging out." He said. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow after work." She said. "I'll pick you up and we can go to a movie." Momiji said with a short bow then kissed her on her cheek and left. Cindy stood there then ran upstairs.

"You're burning it Dad. Move and get out while I cook." Said Kyo while pushing his father out of the kitchen. I just watched from where I stood. "Yes, yes son I'm going." Said Kazuma. Kyo turned to me "You too." He said grabbing me easier than he handled his dad and pushing me to the door. "No I want to help." I protested.

"No not this time, next time." He said as I got out to the hall. "I promise next time." He said and shut the door. I clucked my tongue and left to find Kazuma. I finally found him sitting at the table in the dining room. "He kicked you out too?" he said.

I sat down "Yeah. I told him to at least let me help since he made me breakfast this morning but he refused." I said. "He made you breakfast?" he said a little shocked. "Yeah When I woke up this morning he was cooking rice and salmon." I said.

"Why was he there so early?" he asked. "Oh I'm sorry um he's staying with me for a while. He said he needed to get away from that house. I can't believe he lets Shigure and Yuki get to him." I replied. "What did Shigure do now?" "Apparently saying things about our love affair and other perverted things." I said rolling my eyes.

"Same old Shigure. It sounds like Kyo is helping out while staying with you. That's good I'm glad he has found someone to live for." Said Kazuma. "Why do people keep saying that? First Tohru know you." I said.

"I presume he's told you about the Sohma family Curse." I nodded "Only the basic stuff." I said. "Have you heard the story of the zodiac?" he asked. "No not all of it at least." Kazuma told me the story of how the rat tricked the rat and the cat was known as the outcast.

"I know Kyo is the cat. He told me when I brought his beads back to the house. He told me the cat had another form." He nodded. "The cat was never loved by anyone until Tohru broke the curse a year ago. Only a hand full of people saw his form and one of them was Tohru. She saw he suffered and broke it mainly for him and Yuki."

Kyo yelled for me in the kitchen and I went to give him help. "What is it Chef Kyo?" I said teasingly. Kyo rolled his eyes "Well Chef Cassidy I need you to help me bring in the food." He said. I went over to the plates and said "OO I get a title too nice." As I grabbed the food and walked out.

We sat down to eat then after a few seconds of silence Kazuma asked "Before you left I wanted to ask you about why you have Kyo's beads?" Kyo looked up and cut me off before I could even open my mouth. "Cass is an Art major and she thought they'd make an interesting piece."

"That's a lie. I asked Kyo to be a model for a sketch and he agreed. I told him I needed something that represents him so I went through his room and found those because I knew there was some kind of past to them and I was right." I said smiling.

"So my son has taken up modeling instead interesting." Kazuma said grinning. Kyo gave a death glare and we finished our dinner and left to get ready. Unfortunately there was one locker room. I pulled the curtain shut to separate us and changed.

The lesson went okay for a first time run. At the end Kyo hugged me saying that I did great while his master looked at us with a smile on his face. Today I learned so much more than I bargained for. We got back home and went upstairs to my room. "You were good for your first time Cass. This is going to be fun training you myself too." He grinned as I grabbed my stuff. It was 10:30 and I was a little tired. I put his bracelet in my bedside table and left for his room.

"You know if your tired we can go to bed." Said Kyo sitting on the end of his bed. I sat down in the front of the bed "No I've got some ideas and I plan to do at least one now." I said. He shrugged posed himself. He watched as my hand flew across the page and glancing at him once in a while.

When I finished like 3 sketches of Kyo I laid back on the bed, my head on the pillow. Kyo lied next to me looking at the drawings. I was now fully exhausted and dozing off. "Cass these are really good. You know what you should—" he said looking at Cassidy to see her sleeping peacefully. Kyo placed the drawings aside and got up carefully when Cassidy snuggled into his arm.

He pulled the blanket over her and lied back down with his arm stretched out behind her head. Cassidy welcomed the warmth hugging Kyo in her sleep. Kyo smiled and rested his head on hers and went to sleep.

Kyo woke up with the view of Cassidy's face. He got up and left for his morning run. When he came back Cassidy was still asleep and fixed himself some breakfast and sat down to eat. Cindy ran down the stairs "What did you do to Cass last night?" she said in an angry tone.

"I didn't do anything to her. She was determined to get her sketches in and she wouldn't listen to me that she should go to bed." He argued back. "So you let her stay in your bed? Nice. Otherwise she'd probably trip down the stairs and laugh herself into a coma."

He was about to retort when he heard Cassidy scream. "Oh no not another nightmare." Said Cindy and ran upstairs with Kyo right on her tail. They ran in the room to find me hugging my knees. "Cass are you alright? What was it about this time?" asked Cindy.

I shook my head violently and Kyo sat next to me on the bed. "Cass your alright. What happened?" he asked. He hugged me and I gripped his shirt. "I'm fine just a little shaken is all." I said taking a deep breath and letting go of his shirt with tears sliding down my face.

"I'm going to get dressed so I'll be back later." I said getting up and walking out of the room. Kyo looked at Cindy. "She's not okay does this happen a lot?" he asked her. "She has them once in a while. Only her close friends know why." Cindy said.

"Why are they caused?" he asked. "Dreams happen a lot Kyo hers just like to use her greatest fear against her and they bring back the pain from during her cancer." She said. "Well what's her biggest fear?" "She hasn't said much. Sometimes she's to shaken and only said things like 'kills' and 'no' and 'please' other times she ends up taking an aspirin for the pain."

"I've got to help her." Kyo said. "Try Kyo maybe you can but we never push her to tell." Then she left. Kyo got up and went into Cassidy's room. She was sitting at window. "Hey Kyo sorry I worried you." I said not looking to him.

Kyo pulled up a chair "You did have me worried and I'd like to know what you dream about. I only got part from Cindy." I looked at him "My dreams come from one major fear. I dream my friends are dead and I witness them being murdered. Last night was a dream where I witnessed you being killed then Cindy being drowned."

Kyo hugged me tightly "I'm not going anywhere and neither is Cindy." He whispered. "I know that Kyo. There just dreams, they mean nothing. It's just the thought of losing people you love and care for." I said hugging him back. Kyo's eyes widened when she said that then relaxed a little.

"Come on we need to go downstairs. Kazuma asked if we would go camping in the mountains with him for a week." He said pulling me up. I nodded remembering when we used to go camping and followed him downstairs. "I can do beautiful sketches that way."

The next day I told Cindy that we would be gone for a couple days so she could hang with Chris. "Be careful and try not to lose to much sleep." She said. I nodded "Don't worry I'll be fine. Kyo will be there." I said "That's what I'm worried about." I shook my head and hugged her bye along with Chris who had come over to go out with Cindy for the day. Kyo loaded our stuff and got in the car as I walked up and got in.

"Okay so we're off to the Meeting point." He said. Then he looked at me. I was wearing a black tank my famous pair of ripped jeans. We arrived at the meeting place and were greeted by a tall man with long silver hair.

"Hello Kyonichi who is this lovely flower?" he asked. "My name is Cassidy." I said holding out my hand. He took it quickly then bowed "I am at your service madam my name is Ayame Sohma and that gloomy looking fellow over there is Hatori Sohma." Hatori came over "Ayame what are you saying now?" he asked then saw me and bowed "I presume you're Cassidy. I've heard lots about you. Now shouldn't we be on our way? Kazuma made different plans so we are heading to the Lake House."

Shigure, Kazuma, Tohru and Yuki came forth. Shigure said "Finally the wonderful Cassidy has rescued us from riding in one car. Okay in Cassidy's car will be her, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki. In Hari's will be us. I nodded and helped load everyone's bags in my car and let Hatori lead the way.

When we arrived I looked at the house and gaped at it. It was huge. We got everything inside and Ayame popped up "Rooming arrangements are as followed: couple of Yuki and Tohru in one room and couple Kyo and Cassidy in the other. Me and Shigure will share a room and Kazuma can share with Hatori." He said. Everyone was complaining as we were shoved to our rooms to unpack.

I entered our room first to see two beds. That was a relief. We unpacked and went downstairs. Me and Kyo decided we would go down to the lake and train while everyone else did whatever. I brought my camera and sketch pad with me.

We finished training when I finally managed to kick Kyo to the ground. I sat next to him and reviewed the memory card of the pictures we took. After Kyo stretched out on the ground and I got out my pencil and sketch pad.

I looked over to the lake and saw the geese and started drawing. After about 15 minutes it started getting dark. Kyo looked over my shoulder and saw the landscaping and the birds. "Come on we better get back. I can look at your drawings over dinner." He said pulling me up and walking back with me right behind him.

During dinner Ayame and Shigure were making conversation when Shigure asked "So where are you staying Kyo? Maybe with Cassidy?" Kyo looked at me then to Shigure "I'm not telling you where I'm staying. Mind your own damn business." He said. Ayame popped in the conversation and blurted "I bet he is staying with our dear Cassidy. Maybe he has already deflowered the flower."

Before Kyo could hit him I spoke up "It's none of your business where he is staying or if he has done that to me unless he wants to say and he obviously doesn't want to say, so just drop the subject." Kyo gaped at me then as I thought everyone dropped the subject and it was quiet for a moment till I spoke to Tohru.

"So Tohru how long have you lived with the Sohma's?" I asked. She said "3 years I've been living with them because I didn't want to be a bother to my Grandfather." I nodded "And how long have you and Yuki gone out?" "4 months." Yuki said proudly.

Dinner ended and we all were playing cards. After about an hour I yawned and Kyo nudged me "You all right?" he asked. I nodded and another hour passed and as Cindy warned me I started laughing. Everyone looked at me, which made me laugh harder and then I passed out.

Hatori made a move to see if she was okay but Kyo stopped him "She's fine. She's just over tired she hasn't slept well in the past 2 days." He said. Hatori said "What's she been doing?" "Sketching. Last night she stayed up after we came back from the Dojo. When she did get to sleep she had nightmares again."

Hatori looked at her worriedly "Does it happen often?" "Not really she has them once in a while." Replied Kyo as he picked her up. Shigure looked at him "What are they about?" he asked. "Not telling you that dog you might make them worse."

Kyo walked up the stairs to their room and laid her on a bed. Soon after that everyone went to bed. In the morning Tohru was up making breakfast when me and Kyo came down to go running. "Ah! Cassidy are you alright?" she said running over to me. "I'm fine Tohru. I was just a little sleepy." I told her. "Yeah right you were out like a light." Said Kyo.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was about to hit him when he ran out the door. "See ya later Tohru." I said chasing after him. I finally caught up to him we raced to the lake and I beat him there. Once he reached me, I pushed him in the lake. When he resurfaced I laughed. "Not funny." He said. "I'm so sorry Kyo. Here give me your hand." I said

He grabbed my hand tight. "Don't you dare." I said. He smirked and pulled me in. I came up and splashed him then ran out of the lake, tripping on a tree root. "Ow." I said falling to the ground. Kyo ran up behind me. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just hurt my stupid ankle." I said trying to stand up. I fell back down and Kyo knelt next to me and examined my ankle. "It's not broken, just a sprain." He said. He helped me up "Hop on." He said crouching down. "No way Kyo I'm too heavy." I protested.

"You're not heavy. I promise now get on." I gave up and hopped on his back and he gave me a piggyback ride back to the house. He put me down when we got upstairs, trying to avoid stares as we came in. I jumped off and went to the shower, my ankle better.

When I got out I changed into a pair of black short shorts and a short sleeve yellow shirt to match. I came into the room to find Kyo already showered and changed into his cargo pants and black T looking through my things.

"What are you looking for Kyo?" I asked from behind him. He jumped "Your sketches from the past couple days." He said. I went over to the table and pulled out my sketch pad. He took it and went downstairs. "I'm going to look at them during lunch." He said.

I followed him to the table and sat next to him. When everyone was settled Kyo put it in front of us and looked at every one of the sketches when Shigure took it from him. "What do we have here?" he said.

"Shigure those are personal. Give them back." I said in a deathly tone. He just shrugged and went through them until he found the meaningful ones that were for no one to ever see. "Oh Cassidy what were you thinking when you did these and why can't people see them." He asked as I tried to grab the papers from him.

"I don't want to talk about it. Give them back now." I said about to hit him. Kyo yelled "Give those back. If she doesn't want to show people you need to respect that." Then hit Shigure in the back of the head and took the pieces. "Thanks Kyo." He nodded and looked at everyone then finished eating and resumed looking over the sketches.

Shigure got up and teased "Okay the only person who is allowed to see them is Kyo because he's the model." Kyo glared at him then grabbed my hand and dragged me to the deck. Tohru and Yuki came up behind us "Are you alright Cassidy?" asked Tohru. I nodded then Yuki asked "Do you mind if I asked what's so personal about a picture?"

"I don't mind. Art is very special to me, it's how I express myself when I'm mad or am feeling any emotion. Some of these have my dreams in them and they are personal and painful. My business." I said. "So why does Kyo get to see them?" he asked.

"Because rat I care about her feelings and I…" Kyo said. "Kyo's become a model for me so I can paint something meaningful, but he won't get to see it till I'm done." I said as Yuki sat down next to me. "Mind if I look?" he asked. I gave him the book and his eyes widened in amazement as he saw the lake and Kyo and other drawings. Tohru looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"These are very good Cassidy." "Yes Miss. Cassidy they are very good." He said handing them back. "By the way, what you said last night to Shigure and Ayame was very smart. It got them to shut up for once." He added and Tohru nodded. "Thanks." I said.

Kyo said "Hey why don't you show Kazuma your progress." I nodded and called Kazuma outside. Kyo and I got into stance and we managed to tie. Kazuma clapped and said "Very good Cassidy. You'll become a black belt in no time." Yuki stood up "My turn." He said.

I nodded and Kyo backed up some. Yuki got in front of me and the fight went on for a while when he made me fall back to the ground. Before he could do the final blow I put my arms behind my head and pushed, jumping up again. Another 5 minutes went by and finally trapped me with my arms behind my back. "Gotcha." He said.

Kyo was burning with jealousy as he watched Yuki hold Cassidy like that. He walked over and hugged me. "Good job Cass." He said as Yuki let go of me and we walked into the house.

The rest of the week went by fast and we were heading back home. Kazuma came up to Kyo as we left and said something I couldn't hear and Kyo nodded then he came to me. "Take care of Kyo Cass. I don't think he plans to go back to Shigure's after he's been with you." I nodded a little confused then we drove back home.

Cindy ran out of the door and hugged me too tight so Kyo had to pry her off of me so I could breathe. "Did you have fun?" I asked her. "Not really. Chris hung out with Haru the whole time so I hung out with Momiji. Oh I got the best news!" she yelled when we got to my room. "What?" I asked. "Momiji kissed me so we're dating!" she yelled again.

Kyo bound into the room. "Your dating him?" he yelled. Cindy nodded her head and I hugged her "I'm glad now you can get off my back." "Not likely I still need to set you up with someone." She said. "By the way you have to open your uniform." I groaned and opened the box on my desk. I screamed.

Kyo ran over and Cindy doubled over laughing. "What is it Cass?" he asked. I pulled out the outfit "My uniform is a skirt!" I sank down on the floor and Kyo chuckled. "Yeah the girls have to wear that." He said. I groaned again. School started the next day and Kyo ended up waking me "Come on Cass school today."

I woke Cindy up and we all ate and left in the car. School was way too far. When we arrived we were greeted by staring people. I ignored the whispers and Cindy linked arms with me. We got to our lockers witch were next to each others and grabbed our stuff and headed to our classes.

To my relief Tohru was in this class so I sat next to her. "Hey Cassidy-san what do you think of the school?" she asked. "It's big." I said. Two girls one who was blonde and the other who had black hair looked at me.

"Yo Tohru who's your new friend?" Asked the blonde. "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced you. Um this is Cassidy. She's from America with her room mate Cindy." She said. The black haired girl looked at me "America interesting. This is Arisa and I am Hana." She said.

Class started and ended quickly as did the day. Finally I was in my last class. I found I had 3 classes with Tohru, 2 with Cindy and 2 with Yuki, Arisa and Hana and 2 with Kyo. This class was Bio. So there were shared tables. Kyo had this class too which made it better because all the girls looked at me when I came in. They whispered loudly enough so I could hear when Kyo sat next to me. "Ignore them okay?" He said. I nodded and paid attention. Where we sat was our assigned seat for the year. When class was over I went to my locker to find a group of guys. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to them.

"Hey new girl want to hang out with us?" one guy asked. I shook my head. "No thanks I need to get home." I said. "Come on it'll be fun. This way you won't have to be bored with Kyo." Said another. "Kyo is not boring in fact right now you guys seem to be the boring ones." I said shutting my locker to hear Cindy scream down the hallway.

"Bye guys." I said but one pulled me back against the locker. "Oh no you don't." he said. "Oh yes I do." I growled kicking him in an unpleasant area and running to where Cindy screamed. Kyo ran up beside me "I did not teach you that Cass." He said. "That is an American move." I said reaching the girls bathroom.

I went in and left Kyo outside. "You alright?" I asked. She nodded. "I um slipped on the water." I rolled my eyes then smacked her in the arm "Don't scare me like that." We walked out to see everyone Arisa, Hana, Tohru and Momiji out in the hall. "What happened?" asked Momiji. "The idiot slipped on water." I said.

I introduced Cindy to Arisa and Hana. We made plans for them to come over Friday for a sleepover with Tohru. We left the school on the way to the parking lot with eyes following us. Kyo tripped me and ran ahead laughing. I caught up to him and jumped on him causing him to fall to the ground.

Cindy Laughed "Kyo got beat up by a girl!" she yelled walking next to Momiji and holding his hand. I laughed "I win this round." I said getting off him. He got up "Okay fine, but next time your done for." He said. "Oo I'm so scared." I mocked.

We got home and I watched as Momiji kissed Cindy bye as he left. "Kooties." I yelled. "Yeah well it's better than flirting non stop." She retorted. I laughed "I don't flirt much but at least it's more fun." I said walking into my Art room.

I sat down and looked at what I had so far. Kyo's face was in the middle and I had hues of reds and oranges behind him. Scattered up top was the broken bracelet of the cat. I painted a transparent cat face in the right hand corner and the sun in the left then I added a bright field of blue flowers below his face. After that it was finished.

The next day was so annoying. Kyo had to hang around with me and Cindy all day because a group of girls wouldn't leave me alone. Then we ran into Chris and Haru. "Hey Chris I didn't see you yesterday." I said. "Yeah well I didn't feel well so I stayed home. What have you all been doing?" She asked.

"Nothing but being annoyed by a group of girls who call themselves Kyo's fan club." I said glaring at Kyo. "It's not my fault. They get on mine too." I sighed and gave the girls a death glare. Today's Friday so everyone is coming over.

At the end of the day I was going to wait in the car for everyone because it was raining. I opened the door but was pulled aside. It was 2 of the same guys that were at my locker. "Okay princess lets go on a date." He said moving closer to me. "How about you leave me alone." I said trying to get in my car.

"Oh you like feisty huh? Well how about this…" he said pushing me fully against the side of the car. I struggled against him as the other guy held my legs still. The guy tried to kiss me but I shut my mouth tight. I saw Kyo in the corner of my eye and struggled more.

Kyo spotted the scene and ran over. "Get away from Cass!" he yelled pushing the guy off me. Once I was free I kicked one guy in the gut and he fell back. The other guy tried to grab me but Kyo knocked him out.

"Are you alright?" He asked removing my hands from my face. I hugged Kyo tight, my hands balling into fist on his back. Arisa ran over followed by Hana and Tohru "Yo what happened Cassidy?" Arisa asked. Kyo kept hugging me because I was still a bit shaken.

"Some guys tried to force themselves on her and get a date." He said. My fists loosened and I looked at Kyo "Thanks Kyo." I said letting go of him but he never let me go. "Are you sure you're alright to drive?" He asked. I nodded and we all got in the car to head home.

By the time we got home I was over what happened at school but Kyo and Cindy weren't. We were in the kitchen eating and chatting when Kyo asked "Hey Cass can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and followed him in my work room, forgetting the piece was not covered.

I shut the door and turned to face him. "What is it Kyo?" I asked. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah why?" "Because of what happened at school. You were almost hurt." He said seriously. I walked and sat down. "Kyo I'm fine, I'm over it."

"It's not fine, I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get their on time." He said. "Thanks Kyo for your help today. I was scared I'll admit. I didn't know what would happen to me." I said. He smiled "I'll always be there for you." He told me kneeling in front of me.

I smiled back and I hugged him. Kyo opened his eyes hugging me back and saw the painting. "Is this what you painted Cass?" he said standing up and going to the painting. I stood up and ran to it. "You can't see it yet Kyo." I said. "Oh really?" he said and moved me aside and gaped at the scene before him.

He touched the painted beads then asked "What's the field for?" I looked at him and said "The new beginning you've started." He looked down to meet my gaze then leaned down and hugged me tightly. "I love it." He whispered then a knock came at the door.

"Uh um C-come in." I said a little stunned. Tohru opened the door "Is everything okay in here?" she asked as she stepped in. "Everything's fine Tohru." Kyo said. Tohru stepped in the door and looked around in aw. "These are great Cassidy you need to show them." I ran to her. "Pease don't tell anyone of this room Tohru the only people that know are Cindy and Kyo. Please I don't want so many people to see them."

Tohru only nodded "Okay but you guys might want to come back so we can make sleeping arrangements." She said then left. Kyo and I followed to the kitchen and heard Cindy tell some people where to sleep. "Hana can share a room with me, Tohru can have Cassidy's and Uo can have Kyo's." They all nodded and headed to the rooms before we could get a word in. "Okay guess we have the living room." I said going up to get my pajamas on.

Kyo did the same and followed me upstairs. I put on my black tank and my pink plaid short shorts and grabbed some blankets while heading downstairs. "There should be 2 blow up mattresses in the closet Kyo." I said pointing to the closet. He came back with one.

"There's only one." He said. "Kay then you can you that then and I'll get the couch." I said blowing up the mattress. I fixed my blankets and turned the light off. I only got 4 hrs of sleep when I jumped up with a very loud gasp and tears down my face again.

Kyo must have heard me because his head popped up. "Cass, you okay?" he asked. I didn't answer for a moment then he touched my arm bringing me into reality. "Y-yea I'm o-okay." I said shaky. He touched my face "You're crying. Was it another dream?" he asked.

I nodded. "Come here." He said. I listened to him and crawled onto the mattress and laid next him. He pulled me closer to him and pulled the covers over us. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm letting you sleep here."

"I can't sleep here Kyo. This is where you sleep." I argued. "Cassidy this is a full size mattress we can both fit up here. Now go to sleep." I sighed and was about to say something else when he put his finger to my mouth. "Cass I don't want you to have nightmares."

Remembering my nightmare I got closer to him and shut my eyes. Kyo smiled, glad that I finally gave up. He wrapped his arms around me as I fell asleep. In the morning Cindy, Uo, and Hana came downstairs first and Cindy ran into her room and came back with a camera.

They snuck over to wear we were asleep at and Cindy got a picture of us and went to the computer. She printed it and put it on the frig. Kyo woke up to the new position; he still had his arms wrapped around Cassidy and his head rested on her shoulder blade. He loosened his grip some.

I rolled over and snuggled into a piece of fabric then remembered the nightmare and what Kyo said. I looked up to Kyo's face to see him staring off in space. "Morning Kyo." I said but he didn't hear me. I moved my hand so it could get under his shirt and tickled his side. That got his attention because he grabbed my hand and leaned over me.

"Is this the way you wake people up…" he said his hands going under my shirt and tickling me. I laughed "Okay I'm sorry Master Kyo." He stopped and said "It'll be worse, next time I will tie you down." Tohru came in the room "Breakfast is ready you two."

We got up and went to the kitchen. I was going to open the frig when I saw what was on the door. I took it down and went over to the table and hit Cindy in the head. "Ow. What was that for?" she asked as I put the photo in front of her. "Didn't I tell you it's wrong to spy on people when their asleep?" I said.

Kyo took the picture "I thought it was a cute scene Bubbles and I thought you guys might like the picture and keep it." She said. I didn't say anything and ate my breakfast. "Thanks for the meal Tohru but you didn't need to cook."

"I wanted to. This was fun next time we should have it at Shigure's." I nodded in agreement and said my goodbyes to them. I took the photo and went upstairs and posted it on my dresser. "Thought you didn't like that picture." Kyo said from behind me. I turned around "Well it is a memory." I said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

He sat on the bed "So no protest for touching you last night huh?" he asked. I looked at him. "Well that's different I had a nightmare." I said sheepishly. "That's not any different Cass we were both awake." He retorted. I rolled my eyes "This is a dumb argument I'm going to take a shower." I said and walked out.

Later that night we were in the living room and Cindy said "Oh Bubbles your gunna love me." I looked at her "Why?" I asked. "I got you a date for tomorrow." She said. My eyes widened and so did Kyo's. "No way Hp. I refuse to date anyone right now." I said. "Come on you said that last month."

"Same this month. I'm not going and that's final." I said. "Cass it's not that bad just go. He goes to the school so it's not with a stranger." "No Cindy. Please I don't want or need to go so I'm not okay so drop it. Tell him I'm sick." I yelled going up the stairs and slamming the door shut.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Cindy said to herself. Kyo looked at Cindy "Cindy if she doesn't want to then stop pushing her." He said. "Kyo you don't get it. She needs to get out and experience something good. She can't do that when she is afraid she'll get hurt." She replied.

Kyo looked down thinking. "Ya know Kyo. The way you two act together gives off that feeling. You make her happy Kyo and she needs to realize that she has someone special before you leave her." Cindy whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Kyo nodded and went upstairs but added "I'm not leaving her." And disappeared.

I heard a knock at my door and Kyo came in. 'Hey are you okay? You looked pretty upset when you left." He said sitting next to me. I stood up "Well yeah I'm upset. She sets me up on a blind date without me knowing and she knows I don't want to." I yelled.

"It's okay Cass you don't have to yell." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." I said sitting down. "I forgive you. What are you going to do?" he asked. "I guess I'll have to go and tell him I'm not interested or lie to him."

"This is going to sound crazy but what if I interrupted your conversation with him and dragged you off to do something with me." he suggested. I smiled "That would work. You could come with me to work tomorrow night for the showing too." I said.

On Sunday Cindy gave me tips for showing off and I ignored them. Kyo decided he'd leave after me. Cindy made me change outfits 3 times until she was satisfied with the 4th. I wore a silky black mid-drift top and dark blue knee Capri's with black strap high heels. This was so fun to her.

I drove to the restaurant to meet him. I walked in and he came over "Wow you look great." He said taking my hand and leading me to a table. We sat down and he introduced himself as Jonathan. "Jonathan? Isn't that an American name?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mother's an American and my dad's Japanese. When I talked to Cindy she said that you were looking for a boyfriend so I told her I'd ask you but she insisted she'd surprise you." He said.

I sighed "Oh she surprised me alright. She told me last night when I was going to bed. Kyo was shocked too. Cindy said something to him but I didn't hear. I was so angry." I said. "You were angry about the date? Wait why was Kyo at your house at that time?"

"Yeah I was. I don't like it when she does that. See I—" I was cut off when Kyo came in the restarant. He spotted us and walked over "Hey Cass…Oh you're kidding. Jonathan what are you doing here?" he asked.

"This is the guy Cindy picked for me." I said. Kyo looked a bit uneasy then looked at me "We need to train. Dad said you are doing good but he needs to see the progress I made training you." He stated. I nodded "Sorry Jon but Kyo and I need to go." I said standing up next to Kyo.

Jon grabbed my hand "You don't need to go Cassidy." He said. "Yeah I do." I said. Kyo was becoming impatient with Jon and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry Jon but I need to take her. We have important things to do." He said and dragged me out the door. Jon watched as Cass jumped on Kyo's back and he hauled her to the car. Jealousy, rising in his chest.

On the way to the car we ran into Momiji. "Hey Momiji what are you doing here?" I said trying to get down but Kyo won't let me move. "Oh I'm heading to go get Cindy today. I want to talk to her and see if she wants to go to the banquet." I nodded the looked down at Kyo "Can you please let me down so I can talk." I said.

"Nope you can talk where you are. We need to get going to see Kazuma." He said. "Okay well I got to go so see ya'll later." Said Momiji as he walked away. I waved then when we got near the car I asked "So where are you really taking me?" "You'll see." He said with a grin.

He put me in the passenger seat and he drove us to the place. We got out and walked a ways until we reached the same place we first hang out at. I hugged him and laid down in the grass. He followed suit except he laid his head on my stomach.

"Is there a certain reason you're lying there?" I said. "It's more comfortable." We laid in the sun for a couple of minutes when I touched the back of his ear and I heard a strange noise. "Kyo… are you purring?" I asked amazed. He turned his head to look at me "No I'm not purring." He retorted.

"oh really but what is that noise when I do this?" I said rubbing behind his ear again. The purring got louder as he relaxed. "You are purring Kyo!" I exclaimed. "Fine I am. Some things from the cat spirit are sticking to me." He said. He turned on his stomach and put his head in the direction of the river.

I wondered; if a cat purrs when it's rubbed then… I drew circles on his back and he started purring again. I giggled. "What are you giggling about?" He asked turning his face over to me. "I like it when you purr." I said. "Seriously?" he asked. I nodded "Yeah I wish I could." I said.

"Maybe you can." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. He leaned forward and touched behind my ear. "Nothing lets try this. Lay on your stomach." He said. I did as I was told and I felt him draw circles on my back. It felt good.

I made a small moan without realizing it. Kyo stopped and smiled. I sat up "What?" I asked. "You can't purr but you can moan." He said chuckling. "I did?" I asked. He nodded "Well I can't help it. It felt good." I said. Kyo drew another circle on my back and I shot my hand behind his ear. I won, he purred again.

"Nice try but I win. Maybe next time Kyo." I said as his phone rang. After he hung up he said "Come on. Dad said he has a surprise for us." We got up and headed back to the car and went to Kazuma's.

We arrived and were greeted by no lights. We walked around until we came into a room with lights. Kazuma came in "Kyo I know you hate this but Akito is still going to have the Zodiac banquet and so since you're allowed to this one I'm going to teach you both how to dance." He said. We could only gape at him for a moment then Kyo said "No way am I going."

I looked at him "Why not it'll be fun." I said. "For you. I'm not into that formal dress stuff." He said. "Neither am I but it'll be fun." He groaned and Kazuma turned on a fast song and said "Okay there might be one fast song so go on." We danced okay the first time but then came a whole lot of slow songs.

Kazuma walked over and held out his hand "May I have this dance?" he asked. I nodded and he led me in the middle of the floor. I put my hands on his shoulders and he moved his to my waist. We swayed to the music and until the song ended.

"Okay now it's Kyo's turn." He said pulling Kyo towards me. He started the music and Kyo stood there. "Come on Kyo it's not that bad." I said putting his hands at my waist then moving my own to his shoulders. I started swaying then he finally caught on and led the dance.

A couple of months past and it was Halloween. Cindy and I decided to have a costume party. Arisa, Hana, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Chris came. I wore cat ears and a tail to match with a black thin T and orange short shorts. I walked into Kyo room and saw him sitting there on his bed.

"Kyo why aren't you dressed?" I asked shutting the door behind me. Kyo looked me over "So you favor the cat?" he asked. I looked at my costume "Um I guess. I just found this from last year. Anyway come with me I have something for you." He followed me to my room and I gave him a box.

"A vampire. Seriously?" he said taking the outfit out of the box. "Yup and his pet." I said smiling. "What pet?" he said looking confused. "Me. I'm your pet dressed as a cat." I said taking a sip of my drink. "Okay I think you had enough to drink." He said taking my drink away.

"No I'm serious. Every vampire has a person of there own to drink from and I'm yours." I said taking my cup back. "Get dressed my lord so we can go down and party." I said walking out of my room.

Kyo shook his head and got dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt accessorized with a black cape. He came out and looked at me. I looked up to him and pulled something out of my pocket "You're missing your teeth." I said handing him a set of vampire's teeth.

He put the fangs in and said "Shall we go my pet?" I nodded and took his arm as we descended the stairway. Tohru and Yuki came over and Tohru looked at us. "What are you two supposed to be?" she asked.

"Kyo's a vampire and I'm his pet human." I said. "Huh?" she said. Yuki repeated what I said "Another words Kyo drinks her blood only." Tohru nodded and went to dance so we joined the party and we danced until a knock came at the door and I excused myself to answer it. Kyo's eyes followed me as I left and I turned and winked at him which made him smirk.

I answered it only to be greeted by the familiar face of Jonathan. "Hello Cassidy may I speak to you in private?" he asked. I nodded and led him to the kitchen. I saw Kyo walk past and freeze when he saw who came and he watched Jon like a hawk.

"I wanted to ask you on another date." He said. I leaned against the wall and sighed "Jon I just don't want to date right now okay?" I said. "Don't give me that bull. I saw you with Kyo." He said coming closer to me. "Kyo's a friend not a boyfriend." I waved my hand at my side so Kyo would see it and he did.

He also saw how close Jonathan was getting to me. He walked over and pulled me in front of himself and put his face next to my neck and stared at Jon. "Sorry Jon but I'm the only vampire who is allowed to feed off her and I'm a little thirsty." He said.

I gasped at what he said then played along. "You got the truth Jon sorry." And with that Kyo hauled me away and into the Art room. Now I could laugh at his excuse. "What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"I'm a little thirsty." I mocked him. "Well you said that you were a pet so I had to protect my pet." He said. My laughing died "Okay its 12 now. Time for everyone to go home." I said heading to open the door when Kyo grabbed my tail.

He pulled me back "I never did tell you that you look hot." He said. I looked at him "Thanks Kyo but I prefer beautiful." He nodded and said "Well that might not be what's going though Jon's mind right now."

We laughed and walked out. We herded people out the door and Cindy was still jumping up and down to the music. I pulled out a sleeping pill to relax her and stuck it in her mouth and pushed her in her room. An hour later it was quiet. "Are you tired?" I asked Kyo. "Little bit, you?"

"Yeah. But before we turn in I have to say this." I said excided. "What?" "My painting is going in an Art Show around Japan!" I yelled jumping on Kyo and hugging him. "That's great Cass." He said. Then we turned in for the night, at least for a while.

I woke up around 3 in a sweat. Another dream and this one was frightening. I tip-toed out of my room and cracked open Kyo's door and went in. I got to the edge of the bed and saw he was asleep so I crawled in next to him. I didn't see him open his eye and smile as I got in.

When I got settled he put his arm around me "No more nightmares tonight Cass I promise." He said. I smiled and snuggled into his shirt. In the morning Cindy had already left for work as we came downstairs to eat.

When we sat down I looked down and said "Kyo I'm sorry for waking you up again and acting like a 3 year old." "It's okay Cass I don't mind it. But I think the reason you're having these dreams is because you eat something sweet before you go to bed."

I nodded and ate my food. A couple nights later I didn't have something sweet before bed but sadly Kyo did. Cindy talked him into trying cookie-dough ice cream before he went to bed. It was 11 when my bedroom door opened and someone got in my bed.

I turned over to see Kyo. "You were right. Why didn't you listen to your advice." I said. "It was too good. I couldn't help it." I giggled and said "Serves you right. Want to talk about it?" "Nope I'm good." He answered. This time he snuggled close to my back and held me tight as he went to sleep.

It was now December and Winter Vacation and Shigure invited us to his house for Christmas. Kyo packed our things and Cindy packed hers in the car and off we went. When we all arrived I let Cindy take my stuff to a room because Kyo and I had to go to the Dojo for more lessons but tonight I had a surprise.

We got to the Dojo and went over the dances then I told Kazuma to sit and put a CD in the stereo. A rhythm played "What is this?" Kyo asked. "I'm going to teach you the Tango." Kazuma looked amused. "No way Cass I can't do that in front of people." He said. "Yes you can and I'm going to help." I said pulling him back on the floor.

I positioned him and myself and we moved slowly at first until he got it and we turned it up and we were doing the Tango. We got back to find Ayame, Shigure and everyone at the table. We sat down and Shigure asked "So are you ready for the banquet Kyo?" Kyo shrugged and I said "Yes he is."

Shigure eyed Kyo "Are you taking anyone?" he asked. Kyo nodded "Cass." He said. Ayame jumped for joy "Oh I shall make you the finest dress." He said. "Um Ayame I would like to design it myself." I said. "Very well but I shall tweak it." We agreed and we all roomed were are bags were.

I finally found my bags in Kyo's room with a futon on the floor. I changed in the bathroom and got in the futon that was almost touching the side of the bed when Kyo came in. "Well tomorrows Christmas Eve… are you gunna give me a hint?" he said stepping over me to get in his bed. "No Kyo you'll have to wait."

In the morning I woke before Kyo for once and went downstairs to find Tohru cooking. "Morning Tohru." I said helping her. "Oh morning you don't have to help." She said. "I want to and when they come downstairs I'm going to wish them a happy Christmas." I smiled.

"Something we did at home." I added. She nodded and we finished breakfast and I went to the stairs with Tohru. Kyo was the first at the top of the stairs then Yuki stumbled down the stairs before him and kissed Tohru "Good morning Tohru." he said leading her to the table.

Kyo stared as I watched the couple walk to the table with a smile on my face. He tip-toed downstairs and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and he pointed up "Mistletoe Cass." I looked up then turned red. He chuckled and sat down as Ayame came downstairs.

"Kyonichi that was no way to kiss a woman under the mistletoe. Well I guess I'll have to give her the proper treatment." He said leaning toward me. I put my hand at his mouth "In your dreams Aya." I said then walked to get the plates then I heard Kyo hit Ayame.

Cindy was still asleep in Tohru's room so I left her there. Cindy finally stumbled downstairs and ate the rest of my food and we all went to the tree to open gifts. Shigure got books and a clean up guide for idiots, Yuki got a scarf and clothes, Tohru got an apron and a necklace from Yuki and Kyo got a jacket and cat food. I got a scarf from Tohru and a stuffed cat from Yuki and Shigure gave me 2 of his novels.

Kyo gave me his gift last. It was a necklace with a gold ring dangling off the end. I jumped on him with a big hug then gave him a thin but good size box. He opened it and found a sketch he'd never seen before. It was of him and me in the snow. He hugged me and thanked me as the others looked at it. I tried to put his necklace on but I couldn't clip it.

"Need help?" he asked. I nodded and held my hair up as he clipped it. I helped clean up and Cindy was talking to Kyo when I left to the kitchen. "Wow Kyo that necklace sure beats what I gave her for her Birthday. I got her a new sketch pad and brushes." She said.

"When is her birthday?" he asked. ""It's in November on the 26th. It was her 17th." He hit himself in the head. "Glad I picked that then." He said. Soon everyone left to the main house and Ayame decided to look at my sketch for my dress and take it back with him. Kyo and I stayed back to practice for the big shock we were going to give.

We moved the furniture in the living room and put the CD in. We started out good with some mishaps but they soon were corrected. We were in the middle of the dance when Yuki walked into the living room. He watched for a moment before saying "Wow look at this. The cat learned to dance."

Kyo stopped and I looked over at Yuki "It is supposed to be a surprise so you can't tell." I said. Kyo looked at him "I'm not the 'cat' anymore so stop calling me that." He said. I nodded and Yuki just stared then nodded and walked back out in the cold. We finished and knew we were ready for the banquet. Ayame arrived 2 days later and called me downstairs where he and Shigure were.

"I have brought you your dress." He said handing me a box. I smiled and thanked him as I opened it. "Ayame you are very talented thank you." I said going upstairs to Kyo's room and putting it with my accessories.

The next night was the banquet and Kyo, Yuki and Momiji were downstairs waiting for us. Cindy walked down first in a black gown with her hair tied in a bun. Momiji kissed her "You look very pretty tonight." He said taking her hand. Tohru was next. She wore her hair down with curls and wore a sea green dress that was tee length. Yuki smiled and said "You look lovely Tohru."

Kyo looked anxiously for Cassidy when he saw a pair of black strapped high heels come down the stairs. Then he saw me in the pale yellow dress Ayame made for me. It was knee length and had split layers at the knees and the straps were off the shoulder which showed off the necklace. I wore my hair in a clip letting my hair fall over it.

One thing he did notice was what was on my wrist. It was his beads. I met him at the end of the stairs "Wow you look…breath taking." He said. He was confused to why I wore the beads "Why are you wearing those." he asked as we got in my car. "Because they're part of you and since I'm your date I wanted to be part of you." I said heading towards the estate.

"Cass you didn't need them to be apart of me. You already are." He said as we pulled in. I smiled and got out and he escorted me to the door where we met another man. "Kyo nice to see you. Akito wants to see you and your date. He's already meeting with Momiji and Cindy." He said. Kyo nodded and we went in. "Who was that?"

"That was Koreno, the rooster. He is one of the Gods favorites and Akito is the head of the family." He replied. "So Akito was the God." I said and he nodded as we came to a stop at the door. Kyo tapped on the door rand slid it open and shut behind us. I followed Kyo as he kneeled on the floor and stayed silent. A voice came from the balcony "If it isn't my little monster come to see me." It said in a cold tone.

Kyo balled his hands into fist. "You wanted to see us." Kyo said. A man walked up and kneeled in front of Kyo. "Relax Kyo. Your too tense. I still can't believe the curse is over. You should be glad that now I won't have to lock you away in that dark place for the rest of your life. I'm glad to see your taking advantage of your new found freedom. By the look of your girlfriend I say you've done a fine job so far."

Kyo relaxed a little then I spoke up "It is a pleasure to meet the head of the Sohma family. I am greatly honored." I bowed. "It is an honor in itself to meet the girlfriend of the cat and to see so many happy." He answered.

"I'm sorry to have to disappoint you Akito, but I am only a good friend. I'm new here as is Cindy and we have become good friends with some of the Sohma family." I said. "Really? Well you could have fooled me. You two look like you've been together forever. Well then if you'll excuse us I need to discuss something with Kyo." He said waving his hand to dismiss me.

Kyo looked at me then nodded. I walked out but stayed near the door to wait. "Kyo I'm glad to see you well. Freedom suits you along with the rest of us. I think your friend and I will be good friends as well. She is very respectful to me. I take it you told her of the curse." He said.

Kyo nodded "Yes I have and she's been though a lot as well. She doesn't trust many people only her friends." He said. "Well that surprises even me. Anyway enjoy tonight and I will see you during the dances." Akito said dismissing Kyo. Kyo bowed and left.

Kyo found me talking down the hall with Rin Sohma the ex-horse. We were laughing when he walked up. "Hey Kyo. How did it go?" I said. "Good actually. I see you met the stuck up one." He said pointing at Rin. She smacked him in the head.

"I'm not the stuck up one anymore idiot. Now excuse me I need to find Haru." She said as she walked off. Kyo pulled me to the side "Dancing is first then we eat." He told me. I nodded then said "Where do we sit?" "Over by the back corner. You are going to have a lot of people talk to you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I smiled then made my way out to the dance floor only to be pulled to someone. I looked to see Kazuma "Would you like to dance?" he asked. I nodded and we did a slow dance that was playing. I looked behind Kazuma to see Kyo struggling in a woman's grasp. I laughed and continued dancing.

In 4 dances I think I danced with every male Sohma, even Momiji and the adults. Finally Kyo got away and cut in when I was dancing with a boy named Hiro. "Thanks, I thought I'd never get a break." I said. We danced to 5 songs then I had to sit down. I watched Momiji and Cindy dance. She had to go through the same thing I did but she still had more energy.

My break didn't last long when Akito wandered in the room. Kyo sat next to me and gave me a drink I took a sip as Akito approached. "May I have a dance Cassidy?" he asked. I nodded and went on the floor with him. "You look nice tonight my dear Kyo is lucky he is your date." He said. "Thank you Akito. This is a very lovely party and house." I commented.

When the song was over he left me on the dance floor. I went back to my seat and told the DJ to put the CD in and play that. The girl that was dancing with Kyo earlier came over "Kyo my love dance with me." She said reaching for his arm. I cut in "I'm sorry I don't believe I have met you yet. My name is Cassidy."

"Oh yes I heard of you. My name is Kagura Sohma. Pleased to me you." She said shaking my hand. "Kagura I'm not dancing with you anymore." He said. She pouted and I said "Maybe later Kagura we have a shocking surprise. But we need people to clear the floor."

She nodded and I grabbed Kyo's hand, he looked nervous. "It's going to be fine, I promise. Just look at me, only me." I said getting up. Kagure made everyone clear the floor and the music began. Kyo and I walked on the floor and started the Tango. Cindy smiled and leaned against Momiji "I'm glad she talked him into it." She said.

"Yeah I didn't think he would." He answered then watched as we finished. Everyone clapped and I stood beside Kyo "See I knew you could do it Kyo." I said. We sat back down after people said congrats to us and we ate. "Come on I know a good place we can see the fireworks." He said pulling me outside. "Kyo it's 10 minutes until midnight we need to stay here." I said.

"No we don't it's boring after the dancing." He said still dragging me to the highest building in the estate. I gave up and followed him. I tugged his hand for him to stop and I leaned on him as I took off my shoes and sighed. He took his off once we got to the back of the building said "Jump on so we can get there."

I hopped on his back and he climbed the ladder on the side of the house. When we reached the top he sat me down facing the mountain but I held tight to his neck. He laughed and pried my arms away "Are you afraid of heights?" he asked as he sat down.

I looked over the side and slid closer to Kyo and nodded frantically grabbing his arm tight. "I can't believe you're afraid of something!" he said. I looked at him "Only for a moment until I get used to the height okay." I said.

He shrugged "Okay but just so you know, my arm is losing circulation." He said. I let go a bit then he said "I was teasing you Cass." He looked at his watch "One minute to midnight are you ready?" he asked. I nodded excited and we counted down. "5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!" I shouted. Kyo turned to me with a strange look then leaned closer and kissed me fully on the lips.

Before I realized what I was doing I kissed him back until I saw a flash then we turned our heads toward the mountain "Happy New Year Cass." he whispered. I smiled as I sat and watched the fireworks light up the sky. Kyo laid back on the roof tiles watching the fireworks.

After the fireworks I climbed back on Kyo's back and he jumped off the roof to land on his feet, just like a cat would. I screamed and had a death grip on him when he landed. I got off his back and hit him. "What was that for?" he asked as we were walking. "For giving me a heart- attack." I said.

We got back to the gate and told everyone bye and I told Akito we would visit sometime. When we all got back Cindy fell on the couch and in a second she was asleep. I put covers on her then wished everyone a goodnight and went upstairs to see Tohru.

"Oh Cassidy that was a wonderful dance you and Kyo did. Was it an American dance." She asked. "Yes but I had to talk him into it." I said. "It was beautiful. Kyo looked like he enjoyed himself except when Kagura dragged him on the dance floor." I laughed and nodded. "Well goodnight Tohru. If you don't mind I want to cook in the morning it bugs me when I can't."

She nodded reluctantly and went to her room and I went to Kyo's down the hall. I threw my shoes in my bag and tore off the dress. I put some kind of shirt I found in a dresser and on and got in my futon. I woke up when someone tripped over me and didn't get up.

I turned my head to see Kyo lying across me "Kyo get up you're heavy." I whispered. He moved off of me but stayed on the floor. "Kyo it can't be comfortable in your suit or on the floor either." I said trying to get him up. He got up and went to his dresser and undressed. I looked away and put my face in my pillow.

I heard the Kyo walk back to where I was and lye down in my futon. "Kyo this is not the bed." I reminded him. He put his finger over my mouth and went to sleep. I sighed and got up to step over him but once I had one foot on the other side of him he grabbed my ankle.

"Kyo I need to get in the bed since you have the futon." I said. He groaned then let go. I got in the bed and went to sleep. Sadly I didn't get up in time to make breakfast. Kyo woke up and wondered why he was on the floor then recalled the event and got up. He looked at the bed and saw Cassidy sleeping peacefully. He put on a shirt and went downstairs.

Tohru greeted him "Morning Kyo-kun. Umm where is Cassidy-san she said she wanted to make breakfast." She said. "She won't be making breakfast today. Last night was apparently too tiring for her, she's still asleep." He said. Cindy was the last one down at 8. "Bubbles still asleep?" she asked at the table. Kyo nodded and Yuki said "Bubbles?" Cindy nodded "Yeah that's her nit-name because she is always in a good mood and has a smile on her face. She named me Hp for Hyper Piper because I'm always hyper."

"That fits." Mumbled Kyo. Yuki just nodded and ate his food. 9:30 rolled around and Kyo went to wake Cassidy up after everyone left to the main house for a visit. Cassidy had already been awake for 30 minutes, she just didn't want to get out of bed.

Kyo opened the door and walked over to me. My back was to him "Morning Kyo." I said. He sat on the empty space on the bed "Morning. How long have you been awake?" he asked. "About 30 minutes." I said sitting up. Kyo looked at what I was wearing.

"You look good wearing my shirt." He said as I got up. I looked down and jumped back under the covers. The shirt I grabbed was to short, it barely made it to my mid-thigh. "Crap I thought it was something I brought. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. Get dressed okay? I have a surprise for you but we need to go to the main house first." He said then left me to change. I got up and grabbed a grey turtleneck sweater and black jeans with a pair of my white flats and went downstairs. Kyo was dressed in a black shirt with the top 3 buttons undone with tan cargo pants, like usual.

"You must like the necklace since you haven't taken it off since Christmas." He said as we left. "I don't like it Kyo, I love it." I corrected him. We decided to walk since nothing is too far away from the house. When we got a ways away he took my hand in his and I laced our fingers. We got to the estate and went to Akito's door.

We opened it and kneeled on the floor waiting for Akito to recognize us. Akito appeared and to Kyo's surprise greeted them warmly "Welcome Cassidy and Kyo I heard you both enjoyed the celebration." He said. I nodded "Yes it was wonderful Akito." I said with a smile.

Kyo grinned thinking back to the fireworks and the kiss. "Good Kyo looks like he's happy. I'm glad." He said. "Kyo I need to speak with Cassidy for a moment." He added. Kyo's eyes widened as he looked at me. I motioned him to go and that I'd be fine and he left to stand outside the door.

"I see you have earned the care of Kyo." He said kneeling in front of me. "Yes we are great friends he means a lot." I said. Akito grinned "Your necklace, he gave it to you." I nodded. "Does the cat protect you?" he asked.

"Yes he does he never goes that far away." I said. "That's surprising. The monster has decided to start protecting instead of destroying. Be careful though it won't last long." He warned. I stood up "Kyo is not a monster Akito. He is a good man and does not destroy, he creates." I said sternly. Akito walked towards me, running his finger though a strand of my hair "Of course my mistake. Be good my dear girl." He said then walked me to the door. It opened and Kyo was found sitting on the floor.

"Kyo I apologize for treating you the way I have. Cassidy be good and I shall see you both." He said then shut the door. "What did you say to him?" Kyo asked. I shook my head "You'll never know." I said. He left it at that and led the way.

When we arrived I looked around "Where are we?" I asked. "I'm taking you to lunch." He said taking my hand and pulling me inside. I saw the menu "You brought me to an American restaurant." I said and hugged Kyo. "Figured you'd want a taste of home."

I ordered a cheeseburger and Kyo got a chicken sand-which. After we paid and left we went to a park. I ran to the swings and sat down on one. Kyo came up behind me and pushed until I was so high he didn't bother too. It started snowing and I jumped off the swing and stood beside Kyo.

"We should head back for dinner." I said. He nodded and said "I consider today a date." I looked at him as he took my hand. I smiled, maybe it would be good for me if I came out of hiding. I leaned my head on his shoulder "And a good date it was." I said. We got back and I helped with dinner and we all ate together. Momiji sat next to Cindy and I sat next to Kyo. After we packed our things I walked on the porch with Kyo and froze in my tracks.

Cindy and Momiji were making out I smirked and said "You know I heard the brain goes dead after 3 minutes of no air." I yelled. Cindy flicked me off then turned to me "I don't care it's fun you should try it sometime." She yelled back. "Maybe I will." I yelled and got into the car with Kyo gaping at me. I winked and he got in and Cindy trailed behind him.

We got home and I checked the message from my mom "Hey hun how are you? We wanted to know if you would like to come home and go on a family trip to New York for spring break. Okay talk to you later." She said then hung up. I smiled and planned for the trip home. I think I'll bring a surprise with me.

School started back up and nothing really happened until the end of the week. I was at my locker and Jonathan showed up behind me. He handed me a rose and I turned around "Jon I'm not going on a date with you I'm sorry." I said.

"Why not? You're not seeing anyone." He said. I was about to reply when Kyo came up "Because she's not interested Jon and you don't know if she is or not." He said. Kyo took my hand and led me away. "I swear he's obsessed." Said Kyo. "Kyo I doubt he's obsessed just in a loss of his wallet." I said.

"Yeah right. It may be like that back home but here there are those jerks that held you up at your locker and guys that do like you and Cindy." He said. "Right." I said he stopped and pushed me to a corner "Cass look around you. In your reality you think to much. In this reality people do like you, you just have to find them. You let me in and found me." He said. I looked down.

"You think so huh?" I said. "Yeah. I've heard some of the guys talking about you." I hugged him "Thanks Kyo you always know what to say to make me feel better." I said. I kissed his cheek and we left to find Cindy. She was waiting at the car "I'm gunna guess you two are late because you were mackn'." She said. I hit her as she got in the car and drove home.

I finished my homework early and decided to go on the roof by myself to write in my journal. I passed Cindy's room and heard her talking to Momiji. I chuckled and went outside. I took the ladder and put it to the side of the house and climbed up. I reached the top and walked up the roof. I slipped and made a squeak and sat down. I opened my book and started writing about everything. Tohru told me Kyo's birthday was tomorrow so I planned a plane trip for 3 to America. I pulled out the envelope and looked at it and set it as my bookmark.

Kyo heard a noise on the roof and saw the ladder over his window. He opened his window on got on the ladder and climbed to the roof. When He reached the top he saw Cassidy looking at the stars.

I saw Kyo out of the corner of my eye as he walked over and sat next to me. "I'm sorry Kyo. I know what you said may be true but I'm just glad I got to know you so well. Cindy said I've been more happy lately and that it's a good thing. I wanted to say thank you for bringing me out of one of my hiding places but that doesn't even begin to cover it." I said.

Kyo put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side "Tohru said the same thing about me. She's right there is a reason for me to be alive." I wrapped my fingers with his and hugged his side. Kyo leaned down and kissed me. Cindy was right after all.

The next day I was glad school was over as I went to my locker. I put my books away and I didn't see Jon come around the corner because Kyo tapped on my shoulder. "Happy 18th Birthday Kyo." I said. He looked at my locker "Oh I almost forgot." I reached in my locker and pulled out the envelope. "Here you go." I said handing it to him.

He looked at it the opened it and took out the 2 tickets. "What are these?" he asked. I laughed and pointed to the typing on the slip "It's a plane ticket to come home with me and Cindy to America." I said. He yelled "I love you Cass!" hugging me then giving me a kiss. "When do we all leave?" he asked.

"Since it's spring break we leave tonight." I said. Kyo pulled me to the car in a hurry to get home. Jon watched the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe it, Cassidy chose Kyo over him.

We drove to the Sohma household and Kyo ran upstairs and I followed him. "You need something nice in case we go to church." I said looking though his closest. I grabbed a couple shirts and pants and threw them at him. He stuffed them in his bag and we went back downstairs.

Kyo left a note and my cell number to call later on for Tohru and everyone to read and we went back to our house. "Hey Kyo I called Kazuma and he said he wants to talk to you about something so you need to call him." I yelled from my room. Kyo came in and grabbed the phone from my room.

He went back to his and called his dad. "Hey dad." He said. "Hey I heard about the trip for your birthday this could be a good chance to propose." Said Kazuma. "It's not a proposal it's a promise ring." He said. "Kyo you've known the girl almost 8 months I say it's a proposal." "I'll call you when I get there." He said then hung up.

Cindy called Momiji and promised she'd call everyday then loaded the last bit of her luggage as we said bye to Chris. "Be safe and don't pull anything on Haru while we're gone." Cindy said from the window. Chris yelled "Why would I do that?" and waved.

We got to the airport and Cindy's phone rang. She smiled and walked away. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a seat. Kyo stared back at Cindy "It was Momiji. Of course she wants privacy." I said. Kyo shook his head and sat down too.

Just as Cindy came back our flight was called. We boarded the plane and took our seats. Cindy and Kyo both wanted to sit next to me and so Cindy sat across the isle and Kyo got the window seat next to me. "No fair Bubbles you let him sit next to you." She pouted.

"It's his birthday Cindy." I said giving her a piece of gum to chew. "You might need this for the take off." I said handing Kyo a piece. "Why? I'm not a big gum chewer." He said. I shrugged "Suit yourself." I said. On the take off Kyo looked out the window then put his hand to his ear.

"What in the –" he said. "Your ears popped Kyo. I told you that you would need the gum." I said laughing with Cindy. Kyo rolled his eyes and looked out the window. It was around 10 when Cindy fell asleep and I looked at Kyo.


	16. Chapter 16

I whispered "I'm glad you decided to come with us, Kyo

I whispered "I'm glad you decided to come with us, Kyo. I can't help but say that I'm scared." He turned his head towards me "Scared of what?" he asked. I shrugged and shook my head. I didn't want him to know I was afraid of a repeat of a past joke, I just hope I will be prepared for that.

"Cass are you in there?" he asked tapping my shoulder. I jumped and nodded "Yeah. Sorry I was just lost in thought." I said. He eyed me "So what are you afraid of?" "Nothing. You know, I don't even know why I said it." I replied. He looked at me unsure but let it drop.

When we all woke up it was night time in New York. We got our bags and got in the rental car and drove to the Lake. We reached our destination an hour later. Mom let us rent our own little lakeside house near their own. It was a one story house with 2 bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms and the normal rooms.

Cindy and I went to our room and Kyo went to find his own. Our room had bunk-beds "I call the top!" said Cindy after unpacking into one of the dressers. I shrugged "Fine but why did you unpack? We're only here for 3 days. Our plane leaves the 3rd night." I said. "I don't know I guess it slipped my mind." She said getting on the top bunk.

"Okay then I'm going to find us something to eat." I said heading through to the kitchen. I found Kyo in his room, which was very nice. It had a nice queen bed instead of the crappy bunk-beds. "How did you end up with the nice bed? I was supposed to get that while you and Cindy bunked." I wined playfully as I sat down. He laughed and sat down with me "Well you could find an excuse to sleep in here." He said.

I laughed and laid on my back. "I've got to try to sleep the rest of tonight so I can meet everyone in the morning." I said. Kyo leaned over me "I think Cindy's not going to have a problem with that." In the other room I didn't hear anything so he was right.

I sat with him on the bed getting ready to watch a movie when I told him I'd be back. I walked out of the room and into the room where my stuff was and grabbed my bag. I rummaged through it till I found a long sleeve shirt and pants to put on. After I changed I went back to watch the movie. When I walked in the room something was thrown at me.

I looked down and found pop-corn. I turned my head towards Kyo and he smirked when I ran and jumped on the bed, tackling him down. I grabbed a bunch of pop-corn and threw it at his face. "Okay, now that's cheating." he said. I sat up right at the edge of the bed as he sat up. "I'm not really in the mood for a movie right now." I said grabbing a piece of popcorn.

"Really? Then what are you in the mood for?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shrugged and threw a pillow at him, causing him to fall of the bed backwards. I laughed as he moaned on the floor. I looked over the bed "Kyo? Are you alright?" I asked. He didn't answer.

I reached my hand over to his knee to touch him when he opened his eyes and grabbed my hand causing me to fall on top of him. Before I could move off him, he wrapped his legs around mine so I had to stay where I was. I whispered in his ear after a moment "You know if Cindy walked in, this might look bad." "Let it look bad." He whispered back.

He moved his foot towards the open door and shut it then replaced it back to its original position. I wiggled a little bit more but he only tightened his grip so I gave up and laid my head on his chest. He chuckled "You finally give up huh?" I nodded and sighed in defeat.

He kissed the top of my head "You know, you're beautiful Cass." He breathed in my ear. I shook my head violently into his shirt. "Stop lying." I said. He flipped us so that he was on top of me now. "Do you trust me?" I nodded, "Then trust me when I say you're beautiful." He said. He waited for a moment for me to answer him.

When I still didn't answer him he kissed the tip of my nose. I huffed and said "Thanks Kyo." For my reward for answering he kissed me fully on the lips. "That's my girl." He smiled. I returned the smile and fed him a piece of popcorn. I looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight.

"Kyo it's time to go to bed. We have a party to go to tomorrow." I said trying to get up. "Just a bit longer Cass." he groaned. "Fine, but only 5 minutes." I said. He grinned and got off me. I sat up and leaned on his arm. My arm snuck behind him and touched behind his ear. I smiled when I heard him purr. "Cass you're pushing it." He warned as I ran my hand down his arm and over his back.

He was still purring as I got to his side and he grabbed my hand. He looked at me and smirked "My turn." My eyes widened a little. I jumped up but didn't make it far. I was now against the wall with my arms pinned above my head by one of his. His lips found my neck in a second. I gasp and felt him smirk as his free hand traveled to my back.

"Ahem." Cindy said from the doorway. He broke away quickly and Cindy grinned. "Momiji woke me up and I thought 'Where in the world could Bubbles be?' Then I realized she must have stopped to say night to Kyo and will you look at that, I'm right." She said. I laughed and Kyo looked at me "Yeah I left you about 3 minutes ago Ding-dong. Well night Kyo." I said walking out the door with Cindy in front of me.

Before I shut the door I mouthed 'I win.' to Kyo and he smirked and mouthed 'We'll see. I'll get you next time.' I shook my head and walked in my room and went to sleep.

I was the first one to wake up, so I made breakfast with the little bit of food we had then went to wake everyone up. I tried to wake Cindy but with no success. I found her phone and saw that last call was 4 hours long so I let her sleep.

Kyo was still asleep also so I looked at the time, 6:30. Good I had time to take a shower. Hopefully he wouldn't wake with it running since it is in his room. I turned the water on and grabbed shampoo from my room. I returned and got in.

When I got out I wrapped in a large towel and peeked out at the clock, which read 7:00 then I looked at Kyo who still appeared to be sleeping. I tip-toed out when he opened his eyes. "Nice towel." He said sitting up. I blushed and turned my back to him. He chuckled under his breath and got up.

I'll admit that I was nervous now. I felt his breath on the back of my neck and his arms encircle my waist. "Morning Kyo. Breakfast is done." I said. He kissed my cheek "I'll be there in a minute I'm gunna take a shower too." He said then walked into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and ran to my room to get dressed. I put on my cream color turtle neck sweater and dark blue jeans and to top it off I fixed Kyo's necklace around the collar.

Kyo came out with his black long sleeve shirt and grey cargo pants. I sat at the table and he joined me with his plate. "Sorry about earlier." He said. I looked at him "What do you mean?" I asked. "I freaked you out." "Oh yeah you did but I trust you so don't worry about it." I said. "You should wear the towel more often." I smacked him in the arm. A moment passed "Hey umm where is Cindy?"

"Ohmigosh! I forgot to wake her." I ran to our room and found her getting dressed. "We got to go Cass I ate already while you were in the shower." She said. I looked at the clock and ran back to grab my purse with Cindy right behind me. Kyo just finished eating as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

Snow was still on the banks of the lake as we pulled in my aunt's drive. I made Kyo sit in the back seat so it would be a surprise. We worked on his English and it's really good. Me and Cindy got out and were greeted by hugs. My aunt Nan greeted us. "Oh I'm so glad you could make it." She said. She saw my necklace "That's beautiful where did you get it?" she asked.

"Nan um I brought someone else with us for a birthday present." I said. She looked at me "Well bring her inside." "She is actually a he." I motioned for Kyo to get out of the car. He got out and walked to my side. "This is Kyo. He ended up being one of my best friends in Japan first. He gave it to me for Christmas." I said as Kyo waved. Nan hugged him and brought us all inside where everyone was getting things done.

"Anything I can help with?" I said. Everyone crowded us all with questions and soon everything was done and Kyo was a big hit. The party was going on outside. It wasn't to cold so me and Kyo bundled up on the hammock while they roasted marsh-mellows. My little cousin bound over to us "Cassy will you play hide-n-seek with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure." I said and she dragged me off the hammock. Kyo watched as I found Karly and chased her down. I caught her and swung her in the air. Cindy threw a snowball right at me and Karly. I gathered snow and threw one right at Kyo. It hit his shoulder.

He smirked and threw one back but it hit me in the head. "Sorry." He yelled running over to me. I bent down to the ground and pretended to cry. I gathered a bunch of snow and shoved it in his face. "It's okay we're even." I said. Avery waddled over and hugged my leg.


	17. Chapter 17

I picked her up and walked with Kyo and Cindy to the house

I picked her up and walked with Kyo and Cindy to the house. I put Avery down to sleep and let Karly go home when Kyo pulled me outside. Cindy's phone rang right as we left.

We got outside and watched the geese land in the water. Cindy ran out "Kyo there's a problem. We need to get back tomorrow." "Why?" he said. "Your actual dad is coming tonight to the Sohma estate." She said. He sat on the dock, his eyes wide. "What's wrong Kyo?" I said hugging him.

"My biological dad is not a good man. If he's coming he's only here to make trouble for us." I hugged him tighter "It'll be alright Kyo." "Before we go I want to ask your parents something so stay here." He said. I nodded and he looked at Cindy who smiled and nodded and ran to the car. I was totally confused.

Kyo ran in the house "Sir can I ask you something?" he asked Cassidy's dad. He nodded and sat down. "I wanted your blessing. I want to give Cass a promise ring." He said. Cass's dad sat there then got up "I'll give you my blessing Kyo. You know why?" Kyo shook his head. "Because I want our daughter happy and you seem to make her happy. Please take care of her." Kyo nodded and shook his hand.

I saw Kyo running back to me. "You okay?" I asked. He nodded and sat down. "You know that I care about you right?" he asked. I nodded "Well will you wear this?" he asked. I looked at what he held in his hand. It was a small gold ring with a tiny dimond in the middle. I gaped at it as a tear ran down my cheek.

He took my right hand and placed it on the finger next to my pinky. I looked at it and jumped on him "Yes, yes. I'll wear it." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back and whispered in my neck "I love you." I smile pulled at my lips as I said it back to him. I kissed him.

People clapped at the end of our moment and Cindy yelled "Okay good job. Now lets get back so we can get up at dawn and catch our plane." We got up and said our goodbyes and left. Before we got to the house Cindy poked her head up front "So have you guys figured out how many kids you're going to have?" "Cindy, we're not getting married. It's a promise ring." I said.

"Which means you'll get married sometime in the future." She retorted. I didn't answer but saw Kyo blush. We pulled in and got to our rooms. Cindy changed and went to bed. I changed and sat on my bed looking at the ring. "Regretting?" Kyo asked as he came in and sat next to me on the wall. "No, I love it. It's just a lot to take in." I said. Kyo pulled me close to him "We'll take our time Cass it's just a ring it doesn't mean anything till I actually propose."

I nodded and laid down on my back next to Kyo so my head was on the pillow. He followed suit and faced me. He rested his face in the crook of my neck. "You know that for the first time in a long time I'm scared." He said as he rubbed his hand up my arm, feeling the goose bumps. "Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded.

He pulled the covers over us and I asked "Why are you scared? Everything's going to be fine." "My dad is just… He's just not a good man. He's abusive." He said. I turned my head and kissed his forehead "Don't think about it now Kyo. It'll only make you more nervous." He nodded and moved his head on top of my shoulder.

We stayed silent as he drew figures on my stomach. He saw I was spaced out and lowered his hand to the rim of my shirt and under it. I felt it and gasp. He continued his drawings on my bare stomach with a grin at my reaction. At least he was a gentleman and only went as far as my stomach.

"Will you sing a song?" he whispered. "I'll hum something instead because I'm tired." He nodded into my collar bone and I hummed a Russian Lullaby. Five minutes later my humming faded and his drawings stopped as we drifted off to sleep.

The morning was busy Kyo was the first up to find how we slept. He told me he was hugging me with his face buried in my bare stomach. I laughed as we packed while Cindy was talking to Momiji, getting the plans finalized. "Alright. Our flight leaves in an hour so we need to go like now." She said hauling her bag into the car.

At the airport, our plane was called as we sat down so we had to get back up and load onto the plane. This time I sat next to Cindy for her sake and Kyo sat behind me. Lucky for him no one dared to sit next to him. The flight seemed shorter than last time and Cindy kept me entertained with the game "Truth".

"When was the last timed you actually cried?" she asked. Kyo heard and popped up behind me. "Um I can't remember, maybe in the 6th or 7th grade." I said. He looked at me with his mouth open. The game ended there because people were starting to go to sleep and this old lady hushed us with a curse.

We never knew we landed but the flight attendant made sure to wake us up. We scrambled to our feet and hightailed it off the plane. After, we found Hatori waiting for us with a nervous look. When we got in the car he looked at what I was wearing; a brown V-neck sweater and white jeans.

I looked down at myself and eyed him "What is it?" I asked from the back seat. "Nothing." He said and pulled into the estate. Kureno was waiting for us at Akito's house along with Momiji. He met Cindy first with a hug then hugged me. Kureno gave us a nod and lead me and Kyo inside.

With all the looks we were getting I didn't like what was coming. A large door appeared in front of us and Kyo opened it when I squeezed his hand. A tall angry looking man sat on a cushion in the middle of the floor facing us. I was in fact intimidated by this man but not scared of him, I only felt small. I sat down a few feet away and Kyo held my hand when he was beside me. The man stared at me with an evil glint in his eye and stood.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your own father?" he said. Kyo looked at him angrly "No, because you are not my father." He spat. The older man spun around and yelled at Kyo "I am your father and you shall call me that, monster." That's when I had to intervene. "Excuse me Mr. Sohma, but Kyo does not have to since you disowned him and he disowned you." I said calmly.

He slapped my face and Kyo was about to punch him but I held my hand over his. "You are not involved yet, skank." He said. I stood up "Yes I am. Is that the best thing you can think of to call me? If it is that's pretty sad. I've been called so much worse than that, skank was kindergarden talk to me." I said coldly.

He backed up some while Kyo got up. "What is the main reason you came here?" Kyo said. "I came here to set you straight and show you your place is in that box even if your curse is gone." "I don't belong in that place and you know it. You just want me in there so you can get over your guilt for leaving mom right before she killed herself." Kyo yelled.

His so called father didn't say anything and looked at Kyo. After a moment he moved to punch Kyo in the face but I blocked his way and took the blow on my shoulder instead, falling back into Kyo. A tear streamed down my face as I looked right into that man's face. "You know it's true. Stop blaming everything on your flesh and blood and realize that it's no one's fault; not yours or Kyo's. She chose to die and no one knows why, deal with it."

I looked at Kyo and he was still fuming with rage as his father slumped to the floor. "Your wife would want you two to get along and to move on and be happy, not to fight and blame the other. She would want you to stop drinking and dwelling on past events then hooking up with random women when you're drunk. Fall in love again Mr. Sohma and move on. Kyo did and helped me find my way through the hardships I've been through and he's still trying; eventually he'll succeed."

He was now crying. Good, my so called gift came in handy. I left and Kyo followed when his dad said something. "Aren't you going to hit me?" "It would hurt you more if I didn't." Kyo replied and walked out.

My shoulder hurt really bad as I walked out of the house; so bad I collapsed on the porch in pain. I still didn't cry. Kyo ran up to me "Are you alright?" he asked frantically. I nodded and rubbed my shoulder. Nothing was broken just bruised, thank God. He helped me up and we walked back to the main gate where we found everyone, even Akito.

I didn't want to talk to people, I just wanted to get away for quiet time. Apparently Kyo understood by the look on my face. No one spoke of that event ever again but I made sure to write it down in my trusty journal.

A week later school started up and my shoulder was a little better, but Johnathon made my day worse. Apparently he got Kyo's fan club in on it too because he was talking to them while staring at me. He came over to me "Hey Cass what are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Well lets see…I'm cooking dinner then doing my homework and then I'm going to bed after I watch a movie and shower." I said annoying him with my agenda. "Well do you mind if I stop by?" he asked. I shrugged "I don't care but not tonight I've got to much to do." I said. I honestly didn't care if he showed up or not, I was just happy school ended in like 2 seconds. The bell rang and I was out of there.

I was first at the car then Kyo and last was Cindy. "What happened with Jon?" Cindy asked. I shrugged "Ah he wanted to come over tonight and I told I didn't care but not tonight." Kyo glared "You what? I can't believe you." He said. "Yeah well I want to know what he's planning with your fan club." I retorted.

"Fine we'll find out." He said. Cindy tapped him on the shoulder "I know what there doing. There going to follow us home and watch." She said. "In that case we'll put on a show for them. We'll make it really boring." I said. We pulled in the drive and tried not to notice them stop down the road.

I played the message on the machine. It was from Chris who had been dragged off to the hot springs against her will apparently with her brothers and Haru and Rin. I laughed and went to put my things away and change before I cooked dinner.

Since it was warm I decided on my red PJ short shorts and a black tank. I only had my shorts on and was trying to hook a comfortable bra on when my door opened. I didn't know who it was but being me I thought it was Cindy.

It wasn't. I felt hands take my bra straps and hook them for me then a warm breath at my neck. "KYO Ohmigod don't scare me like that." I said as he locked his arms around my waist. He laughed "Sorry." He said kissing my neck. I took a deep breath "Kyo can I put me shirt on now?" I asked. He shook his head "Just wait a minute." He breathed.

"Nooo I have to get dinner ready and we have people outside." I reminded him. He turned me around and I covered myself with my shirt. But he still caught a glimpse at my bra. "Like the black ." he said as he turned so I could put my tank on.

I smacked him in the arm on the way out and he only laughed. After dinner Cindy decided to pop in a horror film and invite Momiji over. Momiji sat on the couch with Cindy while Kyo occupied the floor and leaned against the chair I was in. We had to make sure everything looked normal for the fan club.

In the middle of the movie everyone forgot about the fan club. I had my arms wrapped around my knees, I was that scared. I didn't care much for these kinds of horror films; blood, killing, the occasional suspense behind every corner. Cindy looked at me, knowing that I'd be the way I was, and nudged Kyo.

Kyo looked up to Cindy and whispered "What?" she pointed to me on the chair in my safety position. He looked at me when I buried my head in my arms. He stood up and tapped me on my knee. I looked up at him "Get up Cass." he ordered me. I got up and he took my place, sitting preziel style. I was getting ready to sit in his old spot when he pulled me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me. After I got settled in his lap I whispered a "thanks" to him.

The suffering finally ended and I ran upstairs. Cindy called after me and ran up to my room. "Cassy are you alright? It was just a movie you know." She said to me. "I know but I'm frightened anyway. I'll be fine. Night Cindy." I said she hesitated then shut my door. I got into bed then heard everyone turn in too after Cindy said bye to Momiji.

I finally got to sleep and I had no dreams but woke up to the sound of my window open. I opened my eyes and saw a shadow that I didn't recognize. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth really quick. "Shut up Cass. You're going to wake your friend up." He said. I soon realized it was Jon. I smacked his hand away.

"What do you want?" I asked. "To give you a kiss and to have our date." He said. "Leave my house right now. You are not welcome here." I growled. He chuckled quietly and had me pinned down now. I couldn't knee him because of the position and I couldn't punch him either. He touched where I never wanted to be touched.

I opened my mouth to scream but before I could get a sound out he kissed me, French one too. Gross. Since I couldn't harm him I did the next best thing and bit his tongue, hard. He jerked back off the bed with a curse and I jumped up too. I ran to the door as fast as I could making some kind of sound but I don't know what kind because I just wanted to be away from that monster. He grabbed my bruised shoulder and I cried out in pain then kicked him and got out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

I ran into Kyo's room, knowing that if I went to Cindy's we'd both be in trouble

I ran into Kyo's room, knowing that if I went to Cindy's we'd both be in trouble. Kyo heard my panting and the door shut to his room and sat up. I looked at him terrified and ran to him. This is something new he saw, I was in hesterics and crying. "What's wrong?" he asked frantic. I shushed him. He went quiet and listened to my door shut and heavy footsteps coming to the door.

I whispered one word "Johnothan." Right then Kyo knew something was really wrong and told me to stay hidden. I did what I was told and hid in the closet.

Jon came in the room and came face to face with Kyo. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Kyo glared at him "I should ask the same. Get out of our house!" he yelled. Cindy came in and hit Jon "Get out. You're not welcome." She said. Kyo yelled at Cindy to get me out of here.

Cindy pulled me out of the room and down stairs. Kyo had Jon knocked out real quick and called the police. By then it was 2 in the morning, the police talked to all of us and said we didn't have to go to court but if I wanted I could get a restraining order on him and I did.

Cindy went back to bed and I went to my room, hugging myself. Kyo knocked and came in. I told him to shut it. "Was your window locked?" he asked. I nodded "I feel so exposed." I cried. He came up to me and hugged me. I gripped his shirt and cried. "Shh it's okay now Cass he's not coming back. What did he do to you to make you this upset?"

"He tried to force himself on me and succeeded in parts of the attempt. H-he touched me and kissed me. That's why I bit his tongue." I laughed. "Why would he do that? And how hard did you bite him?" "It bled." I said. He ran his hands up and down my sides soothingly. "Are you okay to sleep?" he asked. I didn't answer.

He picked me up and laid me back in my bed and pulled the covers over me then shut the window and locked it. I thought he would leave me but he climbed in next to me and pulled me close. "Thank God tomorrows Friday." I heard him murmer.

In the morning Cindy refused to let me drive to school so instead she drove us. When we got there neither of them left my side at all. The school was informed and let Kyo and Cindy have all their classes with me and in every class they sat near me. I didn't let anyone know I had a rough night and so I was my normal self.

Uo came over with Hana "Are you okay?" Uo asked. "Yes, you seem to have troubled waves Cassidy." Said Hana. I stayed quiet and Cindy asked me if they could know. I told her I didn't care and Kyo still had a hold of my waist. "I want space. I don't want this to become worldly news so will you two please keep your mouths shut? I don't want this to be a big deal like their taking it to be." I said.

Kyo looked at me "I want you to be safe okay? Understand that." "Yeah I understand that but still the clinginess is getting to me. I'm fine and I don't want people to be suspicious to why you two are now having all your classes with me and following me everywhere I go." Cindy sighed because she knew this was coming. "Cass this is all my fault to begin with. I'm the one who made you go on that date Kyo ruined."

"Cindy it's not your fault he's had his eye on me anyway." I said. At the end of the conversation I ended up having more body guards than I wanted. At the end of the day Momiji came up behind me and tapped my shoulder, the result was not a good one. I screamed. "Cass what's wrong?" he said putting his hand on my shoulder, I flinched down to the floor hugging my knees.

Soon Arisa had Momiji against the opposite wall and Kyo was next to me, trying to comfort me. "What the hell did you do to her?" Uo yelled. Momiji just stared at me on the floor "I didn't do anything except touch her arm." He said. Another set of running footprints were heard running down the hall. Chris and Haru showed up.

"What's going on?" they asked. Right now I wanted to run, to get away from everyone and to be alone… so I ran. I ran out of the school, past my car and past the school gates. I heard people yelling for me to come back but I refused to and kept going.

I got to where ever I was going around dusk. I found myself at Kazuma's dojo. I got the door cracked and then I fainted on the entryway. Kazuma hovered over me and I whispered "Please tell no one where I am." Then everything went completely black.

When I woke up, I heard people talking. I turned my head to see Kazuma sitting in a chair next to me then I saw Kyo and Kazuma's assistant. I lay there watching them until Kyo saw that I was awake. He hurried to the place where I was lying and hugged me when I sat up. Hatori came in at that moment.

"Good, you're awake." He said walking over. I flinched away from him and towards Kyo. "It's alright Cass. He's here to help." Kyo said. Hatori was getting ready to exam me when I said "I swear to God, I'm fine now. I'll be okay by tomorrow. I've been harassed before so don't worry. The way my emotions are built it will breeze through my body."

They looked at me and Hatori put everything back in his case. "okay then we'll do this your way. But if it doesn't work we'll try it differently." He said. I nodded and hugged him. He stiffened then hugged me back after a minute. He nodded then left everyone. Kazuma looked at me. "Why did you want no one to know you where here?" he asked.

I looked at Kyo then back at Kazuma. "Everyone wouldn't just leave me alone. I was crowded every minute. Then more people where wondering what happened to me." I said as I got up. "You could have just said something Cass." said Kyo. I shrugged "I couldn't. Anyway, can we go home?" I said. Kyo nodded and we said thanks and goodbye to Kazuma. I would have walked but Kyo made me get on his back.

A couple days later I was normal again, with the occasional nightmare. People were still wondering what happened to me but everyone that knew kept their mouths shut. Kyo still kept our classes the same so we enjoyed each others company 24/7. Yuki asked me for decoration advice with prom and made me part of the committee.

Prom was only a couple days away and Ayame planed to make my dress by himself this time. Kyo and I decided that we didn't care who saw us together anymore and now the entire school knows we're dating. We got home after school and I was so exhausted from helping with prom I just collapsed on the floor in my room. I was still awake but my legs deflated under me. Cindy was invited to stay the night at one of her friends houses for the night to work on a project that was due tomorrow.

I was lying on my stomach and didn't hear Kyo walk in my room nor did I know he had a nice view of the underwear I was wearing. I heard him shut my door and sit down on the floor next to me. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing really, just lying here." I said. He ran his hand down my back and the lower until I finally felt a draft and where his hand was.

I gasp, shot up and glared at him. "I forgot to tell you just now…you have really nice undergarments. I stood up and sat at my desk then flipped on my computer. 3 messages popped up, from Yuki, Uo and then from someone unknown. I read Yuki's first, figuring it was about prom and it was. Then I read Uo's, she wanted to know if we could go get our hair down and all for prom along with Tohru and Hana. I replied then opened the last.

"Hello again my dear Cassidy. I have missed you. Please show up to prom. I will wait for you forever my love, Jon."

I could have fainted. Kyo saw my face and got up to read the message. "I can't believe that num-skull is still doing this." He said. I ignored the message and bounced it back to sender, maybe he would think the email was bad. When I was about to sign off another popped up.

I didn't know this person either.

"Ms. Cassidy you have issues why in the world would Kyo Sohma go for you or even go to the prom with you. You're no good for him so just leave him to one of us. He'll be much happier."

This was just rediculus. Kyo moved me aside and wrote back. "Look I'm in love with Cass so deal with it. Oh btw I have a surprise for you and her on prom night." I looked at him and shook my head. When he was done he shut down the internet. "Okay we can skip prom and go somewhere else." He said.

"We're not going to miss prom. I can't avoid the problem forever." I said. He brewded for a moment then took my ring and put it on my left hand. "That might solve the issue between both Jon and the fan club." He said. I nodded and went to my dresser. I took out my new favorite pair of short shorts and a pale pink tank. I stepped in my closet and changed. Then I took out my journal and laid on my back on the bed.

He lyed down next to me and watched me write for a while. "Are you okay with people touching you now?" he asked. "Yeah I think, I haven't had a problem with people touching me, but I don't know about touching me in the other way like he did because, well you know why." I said still writing.

Kyo hesitated a moment then put a hand on her back then went down to the rim of her shirt. She didn't move so he lifted her shirt and slid his hand under it. That's when she went rigid. He stopped and stayed where he was at. "Don't worry Cass it's just me." He whispered. She un-tensed a little and closed her book and placed her head on the bed.

He rubbed her back and she slowly relaxed her body. Kyo heard a moan and stopped. I turned over onto my back and looked at Kyo. He was trying things out to see if he could ever touch me again, not that he really has, but to see if he could ever touch me. I yawned and we laughed. "Looks like I'm touchable after all." I laughed. I saw something in the corner of my eye and picked it up.

It was a note from Cindy telling me to teach Kyo how to play Nerves of Steal. I blushed and threw it in the trash. I knew I would hear about it tomorrow but I didn't care. I climbed in bed and Kyo laid down next to me. A second later he jumped up and turned my light off then resumed his place on the bed.

We stayed there unmoving for a moment until my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my bedside table and answered it on speaker. It was Cindy. "Hey Bubbles," She piped in the phone, "Have you played NOS with Kyo yet?" she asked. I yelled "No." and hung up on her.

Not even a full second went by when the phone rang again, but I refused to answer it. "What's NOS?" Kyo asked taking the phone and answering it. "Tell you later." I said as Cindy yelled in the phone. "I'm sorry Bubbles don't be mad please I just called to tell you Yuki needs you at his house tomorrow then Tohru and them are leaving for the salon." She said.

I sighed and said "Fine but I'll think about the whole salon thing okay. Now good night." I hung the phone up when she said bye. Thank you. I fell back on my pillow and sighed. Kyo chuckled and put his head on my stomach. He turned his head to face me "So are you going to tell me now what NOS is?" he asked.

I groaned "The game is called nerves of steal. You put your hand on the persons thigh and move up till they say that there're nervous and you win. If you make it to a certain point then you lose." I explained. He sat up "Can we play?" he asked. I shrugged, maybe I will be okay. He put his hand on my thigh and moved it up. I whimpered when he got just below my bra.


	19. Chapter 19

He stopped; he knew the limits anyway which was nice. "You win that round." I said. My turn. I did the same but he didn't budge when I reached near his area. I took my hand away before I went to far and he won. "You win." I said. He grinned and looked at the clock.

"I think we should turn in, it's almost 11." He said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead and went to his room thinking 'Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower.' I turned over and went to sleep. Tonight I had a good dream disrupted by Jon.

We were at prom and Kyo left to go to the bathroom when someone pulled me outside and down the street. Jon turned me to face him and I screamed. He only laughed and kept saying that no one will hear me scream. When he was about to rape me, I woke up.

I looked at my clock and it said 4am, that's nice. I couldn't go back to sleep so I walked out of my room to go to the shower but I was still to freaked to be alone and away from someone. I went into Kyo's room to find him lying in bed awake. "Why are you up so early?" I asked. He didn't look at me but closed his eyes instead.

I walked over to his bedside and looked down at him. He seemed peaceful and in deep thought. I leaned over and kissed his eye lids, nose then on his lips. Before I knew it he had me laying on top of him. "Have I ever told you how I love how you get my attention?" he asked. "No, in fact you've never told me that." I replied.

He kissed me and then we were lost in a world of our own. When his alarm went off at 5:30 he was on top of me and groaned "Please tell me that alarm says 5 and not the time I need to be up." He pleaded. I giggled and he moved off me. "What were you thinking about earlier?" I asked.

"Mm nothing really just that prom is coming and then after that graduation, but after that…I don't know." He said. "Well I'm going to college hopefully if I get in. Haven't you put any thought into after high school?" "Because, before last year…my future was planned. Akito was going to lock me away in a dark room separated from the rest of the world." he answered.

"Oh well why don't you do something you love, like teach martial arts. I'm still deciding if I want to do college. If I choose not to and my paintings sell then I'll be set." I said. He smiled and went to shower. We got dressed after I showered we left for a busy day at school.

We got to school right when it started to drizzle. My straightener proved to be no help. "I didn't know your hair was curly." Kyo said as we got to the lockers. I looked in the mirror and saw my hair, it was indeed curly from the rain. At least it wasn't everywhere. Kyo kissed my cheek and went ahead to class.

The last class was finally here which a relief was because it was my favorite subject. I sat at our table and got out my books. In seconds the fan club girls surrounded me. "Why do you even bother with Kyo? He is way better than you. You don't even deserve him." The leader said.

I shrugged and said "Well when people are in love they stay together all the time then after a while the girl gets a special ring. From the looks of it and all I say he has a good reason to give me a ring. Believe me I don't believe it myself but anyway why are you still trying when he has chosen?" They stared then looked at my ring. The leader scoffed and walked away followed by the rest of them.

Kyo still hadn't shown up and didn't for the rest of class. Little did I know but he was being held up. "Move aside now." Kyo yelled to a group of older guys. "Ha! No way kid you're not going anywhere right now." One of them said then kicked Kyo to the ground. He jumped up and punched one of them in the gut while another aimed for his jaw. Direct hit.

Kyo ran up and pounded the biggest to the ground then turned to kick the others. Down they went. He looked at his watch and saw class was done. He ran to the Biology lab. Class ended and he never showed up. As I was getting ready to leave class, all my books fell to the floor.

When I started picking them up someone helped me. I looked up to see the devil himself, Jon. I went rigid and slid myself back towards the desk. He laughed and moved forward. "Stay away from me." I said firmly. He only chuckled more and touched my face "Why would I do that my dear girl? I love touching you." He said. I slapped his hand away "Leave me alone Jon. I want nothing to do with you."

I could see he was getting angry and I didn't want a repeat of last time. "You will have something to do with me girl, like it or not." He said pinning my hands to the desk. I struggled and struggled but he held tight. For some reason he had me physically paralyzed, I couldn't do anything. Some use of training; if I can't use it then what was it for?

Since no one was in class he couldn't get caught. I started to cry. He smirked as I gave up for a moment then slid his hand up my skirt. I struggled a lot more than I did before. He slapped me and returned his hand to where it was. It moved farther and father up until I felt him lift my underwear. I kneed him as much as I could. His anger showed completely and he punched me unconscious just as Kyo ran in the room.

I don't remember anything after that. The first time I woke up Cindy was talking to me and telling me things about her day and apologizing for not being there when I needed help. After she left for work I fell asleep again. I felt dirty like really filthy and I needed to be clean and refreshed. I ran out of my room and downstairs crying and going through disgusted trauma. I kept rubbing my arms over and over trying to get the feel off.

Kyo met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Cass what's wrong?" he said frantically. I ignored him and went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He was still in my mind, Jon. He needed to get out of my head and my life. I ripped my shirt off and my shorts as Kyo came in. I was still in a frantic and didn't notice him until he grabbed me from behind.

I struggled and kept grabbing at my arms still trying to get the filth off "Cass you're okay now. What's wrong?" He said firmly. "I need to get the dirt off me. I feel dirty and sick. It needs to go away…NOW." I said frantically still struggling. The bath was now full enough and Kyo lifted me up and put me in the bathwater. He pulled off his shirt and sat on the floor next to the tub and grabbed a bar of soap and a washcloth.

I grabbed at it and started scrubbing every piece of bare skin. Kyo took it gently away and started to put the soap on my back and without removing any other garments and succeeded in getting me to feel cleaner. I didn't look at him the whole entire time so I looked at him. He was still scrubbing my back, but gently to make me feel better. I saw his chest and grabbed him so he fell in the tub.

"What was that for?" he asked. I didn't answer but took the cloth and scrubbed his chest. He had some blood stains left and a cut from the earlier fight. I was frantic trying to get it off when he grabbed my hands. I struggled against him trying to resume what I was doing but it didn't work.

"Cass look at me." He said. I didn't look. "Cassidy please look at me. I'm fine, you're fine." He said again. I finally looked at him and he smiled at me. "That's my girl. Now, lets get you dried off." He said getting out, his pants were sopping wet and he took them off to dry. Then helped me out carefully and dried me off. He picked me up and carried me to my room. He left me to get some dry pants on and came back to see I hadn't moved an inch.

"You can't stay like that, you'll catch a cold." He said coming over to me. I shook my head "I don't want to change Kyo." I told him. He sighed knowing that it wasn't a good idea to push her and got a thick blanket to wrap her in along with one of his shirts. "Hey Kyo? Thanks for um…helping me feel better. I know it was hard for you to see me like that. I'm sorry." I said after I put his shirt on.

"It's alright. I think I may know how to rid of our problem though. Please don't apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong." He said as he hugged me. I was about to say something but he put his finger to my lips. "Don't worry about it. Just rest, okay?" I nodded and laid down on my bed to sleep some more. Kyo left after I was asleep and went to the phone to call a certain devils parents while they were away in Kyoto and tell them what has been happening with their son.

After the phone call Kyo felt much better about the situation now because of what Jon's parents said they would do. He'd be going away for a while to a boarding school and college outside the city. No more trouble for Cassidy and they could move on with their lives.

It's Saturday morning and Yuki called and told Kyo that prom was now going to be on a Tuesday. How weird is that? Cassidy was still sleeping so Kyo made her breakfast and took it to her. When he reached her room she had all the sheets kicked to the floor and was sprawled out on the bed. He shook his head and put the tray down.

I woke up when I heard something tap on the table and then someone's weight on the bed. I turned my head over to see him. "I am so embarrassed right now." I said. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I brought you breakfast." I smiled and got up and walked to the table. I remembered I was wearing Kyo's shirt but I didn't care right then.

After I ate I acted as if nothing happened the day before and spent the whole day in my special room. I only came out to go to the bathroom. Around 9pm is when I finally came out. "What have you been working on Cass?" Kyo asked coming around the corner. "Nothing." I said and went upstairs.

Kyo stared after me then followed me into my room. "I know you're working on something Cass. Otherwise you wouldn't have stayed in there all day." He said. I shrugged and got out a box I found from my closet. "Okay I was doing something to get the past days out of my head so I did but I made them somehow different than you would think." I said opening the box. I pulled out a grey silk nightgown that was trimmed with lace and went to my mid-thigh. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean after the crap I've had lately you would think that it would look evil and cruel but it doesn't. I made the cruelty into beauty." I said turning around to show him the garment. "Where did that come from?" he asked feeling the soft fabric. "Cindy got it for me apparently." I said smiling. He took it and examined it. "Are you going to wear it?" "Duh Kyo. I'm not going to not wear it. I like it even if it doesn't have shorts to match."

"if it matters…I sure like it." He said with a grin. I smacked him in the arm and went to change. I came back with my robe on. "Don't I get to see what it looks like?" he asked. I shrugged. I didn't really know if I was sure of anything at the moment. "Maybe." I said.

He didn't say anything and walked up behind me and encircled my waist. I relaxed into him as he said "I love you Cass, you know that right? What happened to my jean wearing no dress allowed girl? The girl who is open to everyone and talks a lot?" I turned to face him and hugged him back.

"She is still here Kyo. She hasn't left. She just wants to do something outrageous and stupid. If you want me to change then I will but you'll have to deal with Cindy's wrath." I laughed. "So you're sure your okay?" I nodded still laughing "Yes Kyo I am. It's just a different side of me you have just witnessed. Still want me to change?"

"I'm learning more and more about you and I don't care if you do or not you look good in anything. So you're just going through a small phase?" he said. "Yup it will be over by tomorrow then I'm back to my paint-splattered clothes." I smiled taking my robe off. "Good I miss you that way…." He trailed off as I removed my robe completely. The nightgown was indeed for summer because of the spaghetti straps that were also made of lace.

"Or you can wear that every night." I laughed at that comment and decided to have a little fun. "I don't think I will. I think I'll just go back to my old stuff instead." He shook his head and dove at me. I fell back as he fell on top of me with kiss after kiss. I laughed and pushed him off. "Okay then Kyo if I wear this you need to restrain yourself a little." I said. He sighed "Sorry but I couldn't help myself. "

I got up to retrieve my new laptop mom and dad sent me and returned to lay on the bed. Kyo and I laid on our stomachs and I turned the computer on. I got a lot of emails from Yuki and IM's so I signed onto my screen name and went over the problems with him. Then I went to my Myspace. "I didn't know you had a Myspace." Kyo said.

"I do and I've had it for years." I showed him all my pictures of us and my friends. He ended up making one by the end of the night. He made me take a bunch of pictures with him to put up there. His default was a picture of him hugging me from behind and kissing me. I liked it and he must too because he took his phone out and took a picture of it off the computer.

"Why don't we get pictures of you during martial arts lessons tomorrow?" I suggested. He shrugged and my cell rang. It was Aya, Chris' brother. "Hey Cass do you mind if you baby sit Ruri tonight?" "Why do I need to?" "Because I want to get rid of him." I heard Chris yelling in the background "Over my dead body Aya! Don't I have a say in this?" he ignored her. "Sure why not?" I said in a sigh. "Thank you God. Chris will bring him over." "Fine." He heard Kyo beside me say "What?" and was going to make a smart comment but I hung up on him.

The doorbell rang like 2 minutes later and I walked downstairs with Kyo on my tail. I opened the door to see everyone. Aya looked at me then at Kyo and winked at me. I punched him in the gut and he laughed "Damn Kyo you got some girl. She's tough and sexy." I grabbed Chris and Ruri and dragged them to the living room. Kyo stayed to talk to Aya. "You have to admit Kyo she is something different." He said still rubbing the newly found bruise on his stomach.

"Yeah she is. But if you call her sexy again I think you may be put in the hospital." He laughed. Aya agreed as I came back to the door. "Chris is staying too Aya so bye." "Awe can't I stay too so I can view you in your everyday scene." I then slammed the door in his face. I heard him holler "Okay then, another time. Bye." I laughed and mumbled "Yeah right idiot."

Chris came over "Where's Cindy?" "I don't really know I think she is with Momiji." Chris shrugged and asked "Okay so I guess me and Ruri will sleep in Cindy's room then." I shrugged and bent down "Would you like some ice cream Ruri?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand as we walked into the kitchen.

After Ruri ate his dessert Chris took him upstairs to Cindy's room. Chris got ready to go to sleep and fell asleep before Ruri. I was throwing pillows off my bed when Ruri popped his head in my room. "Cassy can I stay with you?" he asked. I nodded and motioned him over. He jumped in bed beside me and I turned out the light as Ruri hugged me tight.

Kyo walked by the room to see Cassidy telling Ruri a story. ' Man she is great with kids.' He thought turning in. In the morning Kyo was as always the first to wake and checked on Cass. She was hugging Ruri as he slept peacefully beside her. After he returned from his run he found Ruri was in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and giggling. Then he found the source of his laughing and found Chris and Cass shooting Cheerios at each other. Chris was already dressed but Cass wasn't she had her robe on.

"Ya'll seem to be having fun." He said. We laughed at him. "Cassy can we go to the park today?" Ruri asked. I looked at Chris. "I don't care. I have to be at the school for some meeting thing so that's fine with me. I should be back within the hour." I nodded and said bye to her as she went to the school.

After she gave a choking hug to her little brother she left for the school. I looked at Kyo with a sly look and then turned to Ruri. "Hey Ruri we'll go to the park in a little bit. I have to get dressed first so why don't you watch some TV?" He nodded and ran to the living room.

I took Kyo's hand and we went upstairs. Once we were in my room he sat on my bed. "Do you want to go to the park with us or do you want to hang here for the day?" I asked going through my cloths, trying to find something half way descent. "Sure I'll go with you. It can be another date." He said.

I collapsed on my back next to him. "Can't find something?" he asked. "Yeah I can't find anything that's not paint splattered. I need to go clothes shopping with Arisa and Hana sometime soon." He got up and went to my closet. "What are you doing?" "Looking for something for you to wear." I ran over to him as he gave me a orange and grey short skirt that went down a little past my mid-thigh and a green T. "I'll wear the skirt but not by itself or with that shirt."

"What's wrong with the shirt?" "It's green." I said and found a grey T and grey stockings with little orange pom-poms. "Green doesn't match the skirt." "Okay I'll leave you to finding your own stuff from now on." He said walking out of the room so I could change. I came out 10 minutes later. "Girls sure do take a long time to get ready." Kyo complained. I smacked his chest. "Well I'm sorry I wasted ten minutes of your time to get dressed." I retorted.

"Sorry Cass I didn't mean it like that." He said. "I know but I just wanted to say it anyway." I laughed. He saw what I was wearing and noted that I had orange flats on and a black bead necklace to top off what I decided on wearing. I packed us a small picnic and told Kyo to go get Ruri. He came out with Ruri on his shoulders. Ruri was laughing of course. Kyo kissed my head and we walked down the sidewalk towards town. "Hey little dude you're getting heavy." Kyo said putting Ruri on the ground. He ran in front of us as Kyo put his arm around my shoulders.

When we got to the park Ruri ran to the swings. Kyo and I sat on the grass under a tree and watched him for a bit. "You know you are soo good with kids Cass." He said laying his head on my lap. "So are you Mr. Softie." I said with a giggle. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was an older woman about in her 50's maybe. "My, my you two have an adorable son." She said. Kyo looked towards her and sat up. "He's not our son ma'am. He is my friends little brother. We're just baby-sitting him." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

She smiled "Well in that case by the looks of you two I say you'll be wonderful parents someday." Before I could say anything Kyo spoke up "Thank you. We look forward to it but not until we're ready." He said taking my hand. She smiled and nodded then walked away. I looked at Kyo. "I thought we weren't thinking about that this early." I said. "We're not but it was brought up. Besides I can't help thinking about raising a child with you." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

He grinned and I looked at the time. "Lunch time." I said unpacking the food onto the blanket. After I had it laid out Kyo called Ruri to join us. By the time we got back home me and Kyo were blushing like crazy because so many people walked by us saying similar things. Chris was there waiting for us at the door.

Chris looked like she was going to maul her brother to death when he ran to her. Aya greeted us "Hey lovebirds. I guess the cat's out of the bag. Kyo, congrats dude. You're a dad." Kyo looked at him "What?" "Well, you took a young boy about 6 to the park and gave him lunch and all. Anyone who saw you and Cass would say that he's your kid."

I was about to smack him but Chris beat me to it. "That will hopefully teach you to stop picking on them." She said. I chuckled at him and told Chris I'd see her later. "By the way Bubbles, some man stopped by and he's still here." She said. "Who?" "Ayame Sohma I think." She said walking through the yard.

Kyo groaned and went inside to face what was coming. When we entered the living room, Ayame was standing there with a woman. "Oh my precious dear girl, how are you? Is Kyo being good to you?" He teased dramatically.

After getting my prom dress from Ayame yesterday and the other events nothing new happened at school besides that it ended with nothing but prom talk. I walked to my locker when I saw the fan club waiting for me. I heard Kyo running to catch up and waited for him so he could witness what was waiting for me. He grabbed me from behind and whispered in my ear.

I giggled and nodded to his plan. I walked the rest of the way to my locker and confronted the fans. "Leave our Kyo alone you slutty American." I ignored her and said on my way out of the school "Drop dead idiots." After I got out of the school I saw Kyo and put our plan into action.

I started yelling at him "Kyo I'm sick and tired of your fan club getting on my case all the time!" That got the club running to the door to see what was happening. "Are they bothering you again?" I continued my rant "Yeah. You need to keep them in control or it's over." That was harsh but it worked. "Woman I swear that's the dumbest thing you've ever said to me." He fussed back.

I ran to him to punch him. I got him in the chin. I was about to kick him when he twisted and tripped me so I fell to the ground. The fan club was crowded near us by now, thinking that it was over between us. Kyo jumped on top of me and pinned me down. He kissed me fiercely, stunning the club. "I love you way too much to let those idiots get in the way of something I want." He said kissing me again.

When we broke apart I laughed. "Wait! You two are supposed to be breaking up!" one of the girls said. Kyo helped me up and let me go get my books. "Yeah well about that…it was a prank to show you that I'm never going to give her up. I already got rid of one problem so unless you want trouble I suggest you leave us alone." He said as I came back.

"Plus I'm going to marry her." He added. I gaped at him and so did they. I was still gaping at him when he pushed me down the street. "I can't believe you said that to them so soon." He shrugged. "Hey umm where are we going?" I asked confused. "Don't tell me you forgot that tonight is the prom and that you're going to Shigure's." he laughed.

"Guess I did." I agreed. He shook his head and took my hand in his as we made our way down the path. When we got there we were greeted by Shigure, Ayame, Mine, Tohru, Arisa and Saki. "Alright Lovebirds say goodbye because I'm holding C here hostage till the dance." Arisa said and pushed me upstairs.

Saki and Tohru followed Arisa upstairs and left Kyo speechless behind. Once I was pushed into Kyo's old room I had to step in. "What are you going to do to me?" I said. "I will do your hair and Arisa will do makeup." Saki replied. They shoed Tohru out of the room and sat me down. Saki put large hot rollers in my hair to curl it and told me not to touch them because they had to stay in until it was time to go.

While Arisa did my makeup, Saki got my dress from the bed and took it out of its bag to hang up. It was floor length and the lightest blue-grey color I'd ever seen. It had off the shoulder sleeves then a small ribbon was under the bust and went to the back where it tied into a medium size bow. On the bust it had silver rhinestones and along the bottom which made the dress sparkle and shimmer from the material. I definitely need to praise Ayame for this one.

When Arisa finished my makeup I looked in the mirror and wow I looked good I had light blue eye shadow with white mixed in then I had glitter powder all over my face and light pink lipstick. "Wow this looks fantastic Arisa!" I exclaimed. Saki nodded and looked at the clock. "One hour left we better get her in the dress." She said. Arisa nodded and helped strip me of my clothes.

After they got the dress on me I put my white heels and was about to take out the hair rollers when Saki smacked my hand. "I'll get them otherwise you'll mess your hair up. This is guaranteed to last until morning." She said taking the last roll out of my hair. Now it was time to go downstairs and see Kyo. "Aren't you two going?" "No we're going to go out with Kureno and Saki's man. Tohru is going though and I bet she's downstairs in her dress with Yuki and Kyo."

I nodded and made my way downstairs. I saw Chris and Haru too. Haru was standing next to Rin who looked annoyed for some reason. I greeted them but I didn't see Kyo yet. Where was he? I decided to wait for him and let everyone go ahead of me. When I was alone in the house I went back upstairs to his room and sat on his desk to piddle around. I heard the door to his room open about 10 minutes later and there he was.

"Your late." I stated hopping off the desk. "Sorry. I had to get something. You look beautiful." He complimented. I kissed his cheek and he took my hand as we left downstairs. "Okay here's the plan; we go for like 2 hours then I steal you away to go somewhere special." "Where are you going to take me?" he laughed and shook his head, meaning he wasn't going to tell me.

Cindy greeted us at the door with Momiji and a camera. "We have to take pictures together with everyone and of course prom pictures." She screamed. I laughed as she grabbed someone and made them take a group photo for us. The picture turned out great and so we continued inside. Once everyone got enough pictures; including Cindy who got probably over 20 we sat at our table.

"Would you like to dance Cass?" Kyo asked. I nodded and we headed to the floor where everyone already was. After about 7 slow songs and many shaperons separating certain couples, it was time for the king and queen to be announced. We all stood in front of the stage as Mayu-sensie came up and called the prom king "Yuki Sohma." She called then took out another card for the queen. "Wow this is sure exciting…Cindy is the prom queen." She said. I ran to Cindy on stage and gave her a huge hug and she screamed.

She danced with Yuki and I got a picture of her and Yuki wearing their crowns then I did a fast dance with Cindy and Chris. We laughed and sang like crazy idiots until we were exhausted and had to sit. We all sat down at the table when the guys finally joined us. "Where the hell have you guys been?" Chris asked. "Nonya." Aya replied and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Very mature." I mused. Kyo sat beside me "Close your eyes Cass." He ordered. I closed them and felt something on my wrist. I opened them and saw the bracelet. It was gold and had our initials in a little heart. I kissed him and Cindy took my arm. "Kyo what are you getting me for my birthday?" She laughed.

Momiji dragged Cindy back on the dance floor and a girl came over to our table "Kyo will you dance with me?" she asked. He looked at his watch and said "Sorry but we've got to get going." He said getting up. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see. We'll see you guys back at the house." He said grabbing my hand and leading me away from the table and out of the gym.

Kyo had his arm around my waist when we got off the school grounds. He took me to a little pond area away from town. I gasp when I saw the full moon over my head. "This place holds a lot of memories for me," He said, "This is the place I ran to when Tohru saw my true form, where someone first excepted me as who I am and where I first felt loved."

I looked at him and he embraced me gently. "It's beautiful Kyo." I said. We stood there for a moment until he broke the silence. "The day after graduation Momiji and everyone are planning to head to the Summer house and I have to go with them but…" I let go and looked at him. "I want you to come with me since Momiji asked Cindy and Haru is dragging Chris and Ruri." "Awe you'll be alone." I teased. "I'd love to come but I need to go shopping for things first." He smiled and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his around my waist. When we broke apart he asked "Are you ready to head back to the house now?" I nodded and added "Yup because if we head back now we may have the place to ourselves." He grinned and lead me through the woods. We were half way there when my heel got caught in a tree root.

"Ack!" I said as I tripped into Kyo. He helped get my shoe uncaught and carried me the rest of the way so I wouldn't fall again. When we got to the house he set me down and I took off my shoes. I sighed and went upstairs. When I got into my room I collapsed face first on the bed. Kyo came behind me and took his jacket off.

"You're not going to get undressed?" he asked. "No because I can't unzip myself nor untie myself." I said into the mattress. I felt his weight beside me "Would you like help?" he asked. I froze and pondered the question. "Help would be nice." I said. He placed his hand on my back and undid the zipper and then untied the bow.

Kyo opened the back of the dress a little more and didn't see a bra strap. He gulped and ran his fingers along her lower back to her shoulders. After a minute he heard her make a small noise into the bedspread. He noticed it then and ran his fingers across her left shoulder-blade to the other side of her neck. She laughed.

"Cass is this your birthmark?" he asked. On her shoulder-blade and across to the other was a darker skin tone that he never noticed before. I held the front of my dress up and stood. "Yea it is and it tickles when you do that. Not that I'm not ticklish on like every part of my body but it's just a little more sensitive." I said turning my finger in a circle so he would turn around.

He did and I eventually got the dress off and threw on a oversized T. Kyo turned back around "Damn I thought you might need help getting it off." He wined getting up to go change as well. While he was in his room I pulled out my laptop to check my emails. I got one from Arisa and I emailed her back to set a date for shopping.

Kyo came back in my room and sat behind me with his legs around me and hugged me from behind. "What did I miss?" "Nothing really just I scheduled a shopping day with Saki and Arisa." "Oh. Can I come?" "Only if you want to go into women's clothing stores and sit in the waiting room while I try on clothes." I laughed. Kyo raised his eyebrow at me. "Only if I can help you with picking out your swim suit." I elbowed him.

Next I went to Myspace and logged into my account. I had a message from my best friend who moved to Guam, Victoria. She wanted to come down sometime during the summer. I jumped in excitement and fell back into Kyo. "What's up with you?" he asked. "V is coming to see me in July!" He looked more confused. "She is like one of my best friends since Kindergarten." He nodded and logged out of my account and into his.

Kyo had 4 new friend request. "Who the hell would send me a request?" they ended up being from Cindy, Momiji, Arisa and Hana. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes and shut the laptop. We laid down tired and listened to some music. Kyo looked down to see she fell asleep on his chest and pulled the covers over her and soon drifted off too.

Cindy and Momiji unlocked the door to Cindy's house as they were laughing and went upstairs. "Let me check on Cass real quick Momiji." She said peeking in Cassidy's room. Momiji followed her lead.

No one got up until 9am and the only person who got up at that time was Kyo. He walked out of Cassidy's room and noticed Cindy wasn't up either; he heard snoring. He found Cindy's door cracked so he opened it and found Momiji and Cindy on the floor with the TV on. He shut the door and went for a jog. He got back around 10:30 and found Momiji and Cindy were finally up.

"Yo is she up yet?" he asked Momiji. "No she's dead as a door nail." He replied. "She's a heavy sleeper when she's been up that long." Cindy added as he walked upstairs to get a shower. He walked past Cassidy's room and saw her sit up so he walked in. Her hair was still a little curly and mussed and the oversized t-shirt was down so far on one shoulder he could see a tiny bit of cleavage.

I stared at the wall when I sat up, not making any other movement. I was too tired to move anywhere else. I faintly heard Kyo step in my room and walk over to me. I saw him sit next to me. "Morning beautiful." He said. I groaned and fell backwards back to my pillow. "Are you even awake?" he asked. "Half and half." I mumbled. He laughed and said "I bet I could do anything to you right now and you wouldn't do anything."

I didn't answer him because I was dosing off again. He leaned down and whispered "I'll be back after I take a shower." I groaned as a response. Kyo came back later and saw she was passed out again. Kyo took a picture with his cell phone. Even if she was asleep she was beautiful. He kneeled on the bed and hovered over her. She sighed in her sleep and he traced the outlines of her face with his fingers.

My eyes fluttered open to meet Kyo's eyes. "Hello again" I said. "Are you really awake this time?" he asked. I nodded and ran my fingers through his wet hair. "Let me make sure." He smirked. He got up and shut my door and returned to his previous place. He kissed me and pulled the covers from my body. I shivered as the cold air hit my legs. He moved over me and continued to kiss me. I ran my fingers through his hair earning a purr. I giggled and he kissed my jaw and my neck his purring increased.

Still holding his place he returned to my lips. I felt cool air hit my stomach as I suddenly felt his hands travel under my shirt. I moaned and he stopped and moved away. I sat up and crawled over to him "Kyo what's wrong?" I asked. If I wasn't awake then I sure was now, who wouldn't be after that? He looked at me "Sorry Cass I got a little carried away." He apologized.

I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips "It's alright. I guess I did too." I said standing up to look in my dresser. He waited a moment "If I didn't stop I…" he trailed off and was silent. I turned to him after I had laid my clothes on the dresser. "I don't think I would have stopped you." I whispered. He looked up at me "Would you have been ready for that though?" he asked. I sat next to him. I pondered the question carefully then blushed about the thought.

"What are you blushing about?" he asked dumbfounded. "Think about it Kyo." I said and a minute later he turned scarlet. I giggled and he looked at me. "I wonder if I would be. I'm not sure but then again I am sure at the same time, it's confusing…I think so." I said. "The keyword is that you think," He stated, "We'll wait till you are positive. Okay?"

"Alright." I said. He kissed my forehead. He got up "I'm going downstairs okay?" he said. I nodded "I'll take a shower and meet you downstairs." I looked in the mirror "Ah! You didn't tell me my hair looked like this." I exclaimed. He turned from the doorway "You're beautiful in any way." He said then left.

I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the water and let it heat up. I stripped of my clothes and got in. The water felt wonderful on my skin as it flowed down my back. While in the shower I thought of what I would do after tomorrow's graduation.

When I got out I dried my hair and straightened it. I dressed in a pair of black capri's and a purple short-sleeve shirt that had a black vest attached to it and threw on some flip flops. I saw the time was around 2 so I called Arisa and told her to meet me at my house with Saki. I came downstairs and nearly fell half way down. I met everyone in the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

Cindy threw me a bagel and I caught it and sat down. Momiji spoke up "It's about time you got up sleepy-head. Cindy walked to the frig. "Yeah the woman sleeps like a rock doesn't she?" she said. I took off my flip-flop and threw it at her head. An "Oww." Escaped her mouth. She sat down "Hey Bubbles want to play some ball later?" she asked. "Ball?" Kyo said coming in the room. "Yeah. Bubbles is an excellent player although she gave someone a bruised hand most of the time when she pitched."

"Maybe when we go to the Summer Home. I'm going shopping with Arisa and Saki today, do you need anything?" I asked. She answered quickly "I need some hair dye." "What color?" I asked "Um hot pink or purple." Momiji looked at her. She ignored it and asked "Are you gunna get some too?" "Yeah but I'm just gonna do streaks." "What?" Kyo said. I winked at him as the doorbell rang.

I grabbed my purse and car keys and answered the door. "Yo C are you ready for some shopping?" Arisa asked. I nodded and was about to leave when Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled me back so I bumped into him. "Be safe." He said then kissed my forehead. "Alright already let's get going." Arisa said pulling me out the door. I waved as we got in the car and drove away.

We walked into a couple of stores and I was shoved into dressing room after dressing room. I ended up getting 5 pairs of shorts and 3 shirts, 2 pairs of shoes and a baggy purse. 3 hours later I was forced into a swimsuit store. I pulled a blue tan-kini out with palm trees on the top. The top was backless and was tied together by two strings that were in the middle of the back and then the neck ties. The bottoms had a white belt on it. I bought it.

Saki found a revealing black one. It was a one piece but it was backless then had a v-neck front and the stomach part was uncovered. "Try it on for me Cassidy." She said. I obeyed and tried it on. "Wow I like it and I'm sure Kyo will too." She said. I changed and Arisa threw me a bikini it was bright tie-dye. I got them and we left.

I dropped them off with there bags and went home. When I walked into the house to find only Cindy there. "You're back." She said then looked at the bags. "Here Cindy, I'll do you hair in a second." I put the bags on the couch and went to change shirts. I found my house painting shirt and set up for Cindy. She came into the kitchen and sat down on the chair. "I got you purple since they didn't have any pink." I said mixing the dye.

"What did you get for yours?" she asked. " I got electric blue. But I'm only doing streaks so remember that." "Yeah I am too. My hair is short so I think I'll just do the bangs and the sides some." Cindy had gotten her hair cut to where it was super short in the back so she could spike it and longer coming from the sides. I did her hair and clipped it so it wouldn't get in the way while she did mine.

I got my hair trimmed so it was back to the bottom of my neck again. Cindy finished my streaks and it was time to wash her hair out of the dye. She looked in the mirror and grinned. My turn. She washed my hair out then ran to the bathroom to blow-dry the rest. I did the same and went upstairs. I wondered for a minute where Kyo could be then I remember he was seeing his Master about something.

When my hair dried and I straightened it, it looked so cool. I could clearly see the bright blue lines spaced around my head. I went to bed early and got ready for school the next day. Good thing I got us cute rocker hats to where for graduation tomorrow though we may have to take them off. I woke up when I heard someone trip near my door. I heard a curse and knew who it was. Kyo must have just got home.

The next morning Cindy and I got up and dressed in our best clothes. She wore her long grey shirt that went just above her knees and black leggings with red flats. I wore something similar; a black long shirt with white skinny jeans and white flats. Kyo still hadn't come out from his room so Cindy waited downstairs.

I walked into his room to see him shirtless and changing. He was trying to get his shoe to corporate. I giggled as he finally got it. He turned to me and I handed him his whiter dress shirt. I opened the curtains to let light into the room. "Hey Cass can you help me with my tie?" he asked. I turned and walked to him "Sure Kyo." I stood in front of him and started tying. His hand touched my hair.

"You really did Dye your hair with blue streaks." He said. "Yeah I did. I haven't done it for a while so I bought some yesterday." I said finishing up. "I like it but your natural color is better." He commented. "Don't worry Kyo I will be gone in a month." "Good. Now lets get going." I kissed his cheek and we walked downstairs and to the car.

We got to school and were given our robes, black for the guys and white for us girls. I helped Cindy zip hers as Tohru, Arisa and Saki walked over. "Ah yes! Graduation at last. I am gonna miss this dump." Arisa said raising her arms in the air. "Yes I agree Arisa I shall miss this place too." Saki agreed. Tohru saw our hair.

"Cindy your hair is purple!" She said in aw. Arisa looked at us " I love the hair you guys. Just hope the principle doesn't kick you off the stage." She said. "I already planned that." I said wrapping my hair around my finger into a high bun on my head and put my cap on. My hair couldn't be seen except for the few strands left. I took a clip out of my pocket and pinned Cindy's bangs to one side then she put her cap on.

"Smart chicks." Arisa said as the teacher lined us up in order. We lined up on stage and one by one we were called. When I was called I walked on stage and took my deploma after I took it I held my hand up with the 'Rock on' hand signal and walked the side of the stage. Kyo's name was called soon after and he walked to me and gave me a huge hug and kissed me. All the Sohma's clapped at the seen. Cindy was called and ran up on stage and grabbed it and stuck her tongue out to the crowd and ran to me and Momiji. I have her a high five and a hug.

After everyone was called we were all made to walk on to the field and Yuki gave his speech:

"Thank you all for coming to the graduation of us seniors. These high school years have been wonderful. We learned a lot and some of us even learned to laugh and enjoy the life given and the life to come. There were many who were the class clowns and made classes more interesting and those who most thought were the nerds but really we may be working for them one day. This year was one I and my cousins enjoyed most because of two new students who came from America. They taught them how to live for someone and have helped them in many ways and I thank them for that. And to make this less painful to the graduates I conclude and we'll see what the future has for us."

We all yelled and threw our caps in the air. Someone lifted me up and I looked to see Kyo. I smiled at him as he set me down. After everyone retrieved their caps, I walked on stage. No one was in site as I looked around. I tilted my head back to see the sky. Suddenly I heard a noise from behind me and I turned around.

"Surprise Cass." He said.


End file.
